Neo Cure Origins: Aydan's Story
by Fire Blizzard Forever
Summary: What happens when Hiroto revives a special gift from an unknown sender? A child! A child that is newly created from one set of genetics and is already 14 yet has no idea about where she is or what is going on! Follow Aydan as she trys to fit into this world while realizing her true purpose for being created and finds new love. Oc X Tsurugi Rated T just in case! IE GO-Chrono Stone
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the world

_**Hey guys! So first off I would like to thank those of you who red my first story "A Second Chance At Life" I really enjoyed writing it and every comment made me even more determined to write the next part. Anyway I should probably explain what this is…**_

_**This will be the first story of a long running series called "Neo Cure". Anyone recognise it from anywhere? (If you don't then check out "A second chance at life" as it will help out) Hehe so yea I've been waiting to write these stories for a while now and here we are! If you don't quite get what I mean by a long running series then I guess it's a bit like X-men (if you have seen it) with all the origins and stories and stuff. Oh yea I also got a question from someone (They didn't want me to revile who they were so sorry) through private message and I found it really interesting so I decided to answer it here!**_

"_**I love your stories! I want to keep reading on and I was really sad when it ended **__** But anyway I have a question. Where do you get your ideas? I like writing stories too but I don't really get much inspiration and I wanted to know how you get yours? Thanks!"**_

_**My reply:**_

_**Well thanks for asking such an interesting question first! And I guess my ideas come down to a few things…**_

_**Daydreaming: I do a LOT of daydreaming! I always enjoy thinking of different scenarios in my head and making up new character to fit them. I think this is a really good way of getting inspiration**_

_**Reading + Watching: I do enjoy reading and watching things on Tv. It gives me a lot of ideas and makes me think in different ways. It's also good to get ideas off people in stories or Tv shows as long as they aren't like identical to them.**_

_**Games: I love playing games whether it be on a console or my laptop! I especially like games with good story lines in them. I like playing a lot of Otome and Sim dating games as it gives me a lot of ideas for characters. It's also good for stress relief and is just a really good thing to do.**_

_**Music: I listen to music practically 24/7! I love music and I like making up little stories to go with the song or even characters. It great because no one comes up with the same scenario and it's all down to imagination!**_

_**Life experience: I like putting bits and bobs of everyday life into my stories just to make the reader feel more connected with the character or story. It's a great idea for inspiration as it is something you can find every day.**_

_**Anyway enough of me babbling, let's get on with the story! Oh yea one more thing; this story is set between the Inazuma eleven go And Inazuma eleven go chrono stone era. Ok enjoy!**_

_**Neo Cure Origins: Aydan's Story**_

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to the world!**_

"Ryuuji I'm back!" He said as he walked through the house door and kicked his shoes off into the corner of the room.

"Ahh Hiroto-san welcome home!" said his green haired assistant poking his head around the corner, smiling. "How was the meeting?" He asked as he poured some tea into two cups on the table.

"It seems that our plans are moving faster than expected" Said Hiroto as he sat down at the table.

"That's great!" Said Ryuuji as he joined Hiroto at the table and passed him his tea. "Oh yea a letter came in the post for you, here" He said passing him the letter.

"Thanks, but it's probably just more work stuff…" He said opening the letter and reading it.

_Dear Mr Kira_

_We are glad to inform you that you have been chosen to receive a special gift. It shall be delivered to your residence later today._

"Later today? How can they know when I will read this?" He said slightly confused.

"What is it?" Asked Ryuuji sipping is tea.

"Here" Hiroto said passing it "What do you think of it?"

Ryuuji scanned the letter quickly and placed it back on the table. "Strange, it's got no name from the sender either… what do you think this gift is anyway? Did you enter a competition or something?"

"No not that I know of…" Hiroto said with his hands covering his face "I guess we will find out later today…"

_2 hours later_

Hiroto had been pacing up and down the hallway for an hour now and Ryuuji had just been sitting on the stairs with his eyes solely on the floor.

"Hiroto maybe you should get some sleep, you look tired" said Ryuuji considerately

"No I need to know what this is about…" He said stopping at the stairs.

The clock then struck nine and suddenly a small glowing white light appeared in the centre of the room. They both stood up in shock and just stared at it. The white light then slowly floated towards Hiroto and stopped in front of him.

"W-What's it doing?" Said Ryuuji rather scared.

"I don't know…" Said Hiroto. He then began to raise his hand.

"What are you doing?!" Said Ryuuji in shock

"I don't think it will hurt us.." He replied. Hiroto's hand then came into contact with the ball of light and it turned into a crimson red colour.

The light then zoomed back into the centre of the room and began expanding. It began forming a human figure. First the outline, then a hand, then another hand, the two feet and finally a head. Suddenly a bright flash filled the room blinding Hiroto and Ryuuji. After about 5 seconds it finally faded…

However when they both opened their eyes the light was gone. Instead, replacing the light was a person, lying on the floor. It just lay there as if it was dead. Nothing but a shell.

"H-Hiroto-san what is it?" Asked Ryuuji edging closer to get a better look.

"I-I think its me?!" Hiroto exclaimed walking over towards the body.

He was right in a way. It looked just like him when he was fourteen years old. It was wearing a plain white top and trousers and had pale skin.

"Wait… I think it's a girl?!" He said shocked.

"Huh?! Let me see!" Said Ryuuji rushing over.

He saw her glossy short red hair which brightened her pale face with her long eye lashes.

"I-I think she's sleeping" said Ryuuji "I'll take her to the guest room"

"Yea that's probably the best idea, she doesn't look like she is going to wake up anytime soon" Replied Hiroto.

Ryuuji picked her up and they both walked up the stairs and lay her onto the guest bed and placed the cover over. They both decided that it would be best to see what she was like in the morning and walked into their rooms to go to bed.

The next morning

Hiroto woke up early to go and see how the mysterious young girl was doing. He met Ryuuji in the hallway who obviously had the same intentions. They slowly opened the door to her room and peered through.

"She's gone!?" They both exclaimed.

"Where is she?!" Asked Ryuuji

"Search the house!" Replied Hiroto as they both ran separate ways in search of her.

They had searched each room individually but still nothing.

"Where is she…" Hiroto muttered to himself.

He then looked out the window to find something. It was they young girl; standing by the gate watching as the children walked to the school. Some of them stopped for a moment and gave her a quick wave but she just stood there saying nothing. He then rushed downstairs and opened the door slowly not wanting to startle her.

He noticed that one of the students had walked up to the gate to say hi to her.

"Where are you going?" Asked the red haired girl to one of the students.

"Huh I'm off to school, don't you go to school?" They replied

"What's school?" She asked

"Huh are you messing with me?" Said the student as they walked off.

Hiroto then slowly walked up to her.

"There you are" He said.

The girl turned around with one of those emotionless poker faces. Her eyes were looking up and down examining Hiroto.

"Can you please come inside miss? Me and my friend want to talk to you" He said holding his hand out.

The girl looked at his hand for a moment before accepting it and walking inside with Hiroto.

/

They all sat down in the living room Hiroto and Ryuuji on one sofa and the girl on the other.

"So could you please tell us your name miss?" Asked Ryuuji

The girl hesitated for a moment "What's a name?"

"Huh a name is what people call you and know you by. My name is Midorikawa Ryuuji and this is Kira Hiroto" Ryuuji said rather confused.

"Um nice to meet you." She said back

Hiroto and Ryuuji looked at each other wondering what to say next

"Oh wait I remember something about that name, Kira, Kira, Kira…what was it? Um….." She paused thinking with her eyes closed. "Oh yea this!" She said opening her eyes again which were a pale violet that glistened and pulled out a note from her pocket. It was a small piece of paper with the name Kira on it. She then handed it to Hiroto and he opened it.

_If you are reading this it means that you have received your gift. This child has just come into your world and knows almost nothing about the world. You can consider them as your responsibility from now on. We have used your genetics to create this child so don't be worried if they resemble you as they only have one set of genetics in them. This child has been set to the age of 14 but as you may know they do not yet have a name. That is up to you to decide. Please take care of them._

Hiroto then passed the note to Ryuuji to read.

"Well that explains a lot. So she is… Your daughter?" Asked Ryuuji

"I guess…" He replied

"Um what's a daughter?" Said the girl still confused about so many things.

"Oh you don't know do you… Hey Hiroto don't you think you should give her a name?" Said Ryuuji

"Hmm….." Hiroto said closing his eyes and going into deep concentration.

Everything was silent for about a minute until he broke the silence.

"Aydan, I'll call her Aydan"

"Aydan…I like it!" She said realising what was going on "Hehe nice to meet cha!"

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this story! Please review and favourite and to find out when I am about to write a new chapter/story or upload it follow me on twitter (Link on my profile or just type in FireBlizzardForever) and also check out some of the other link to my other profiles. Oh yea and to find out a bit more about what some of the characters look like check out my DeviantART profile (Link also in my profile) Arigato **__** xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2: Raimon!

_**Chapter 2: Raimon!**_

_**Aydan's POV**_

I've been here for about a month now but there are still so many things I don't understand. I do like it here, Ryuuji-san is usually in the house looking after me and willing to play with me while Hiroto-san is always out, Ryuuji-san calls it "work". He tells me that Hiroto-san loves me but he has to work for us to live like this. What is this word love? I don't really get it but Ryuuji-san tells me it's important. They buy me loads of toys and clothes and things to decorate my room with as it is just white at the moment. I usually sit by the window on a morning and watch those children go to that school thing.

"I'm home!" called a familiar voice with the sound of the door closing behind him.

"Hiroto-san!" I said running over to see him.

"Hey Aydan, I got you something" he said handing me a plain white bag.

I peered inside the bag to find some clothes that weren't like the usual things I get. They looked more formal but I had seen them somewhere before… The people going past the house in the mornings!

"What is this for?" I asked curiously

"It's your new school uniform! I've signed you up to go to Raimon Jr High" he replied smiling

"Hiroto-san what's school?" I said

"It's a place where you learn new things and meet new people. Most children your age go to school" He said leading me into the kitchen. "It's not been long since the start of the new school year but you will be a second year because of your age"

Ryuuji then sat me down in front of his laptop with the Raimon Jr High page open for me to look at.

"It's a great school, lots of our friends went there" Said Ryuuji

"You will be starting tomorrow so get an early night ok?" Said Hiroto

I nodded in reply.

_**Monday morning**_

"Aydan! It's time to get up for school!" Said Ryuuji as he walked into my room and turned on the light.

"You have to get up this early?" I said peering through my covers

"Yes if you want to be ready in time, breakfast is in ten minutes!" He said about to walk out. "Oh yea I thought I should mention you're wearing the boys school uniform as they had ran out of girls, must have been because of the new year's.." He said pointing at my uniform hanging on my wardrobe door and walking out leaving me to get ready.

"Ryuuji and Hiroto-san are boys, I'm a girl, does the uniform I wear really matter? Oh well" I said getting up and brushing my hair.

/

I had finished getting ready so I rushed down stairs to find Hiroto and Ryuuji at the table with their bacon and eggs with mine next to them. I sat down next to them and quickly scoffed down my food.

"Calm down Aydan, you have plenty of time" said Hiroto smiling.

"Sorry I'm just really excited!" I said putting my plate in the sink.

"Well your school bag and shoes are by the door, do you want me to drive you in?" Asked Ryuuji

"No thanks I think I'll walk" I said putting my first shoe on.

"Ok then just follow the other children" he replied "We will see you after school!"

"Ok bye!" I said as a walked out the door.

I was really excited and I rushed out of the gate and stopped. I saw all the other children walking and talking to their friends, I felt a bit left out. I wondered if I would make any friends. I turned around to look at the other side of the street when _**CRASH! **_I fell to the ground after something big hitting me. I shook my head a bit trying to get a grip about what just happened when a voice called out "Argh watch were you're going!" angrily. I looked up to find a boy about my age with big spiked up dark blue hair and orange eyes. He wore the same uniform as me but made it look a bit more…cool? I realised what was going on. This idiot must have walked into me!

"Hey you walked into me!" I shouted back and stood up brushing myself down.

"W-What?!" He said rather shocked. You could tell he was one of those people who you didn't usually talk back too. He paused for a moment before quietly saying "S-Sorry…"

"Ehh tell you what, guide me to the school and I'll forgive you" I said holding my hand out to help him up but he just got up on his own.

"New kid eh? Fine I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke by the way" He said

"I'm Kira Aydan, nice to bump into you" I said jokingly

He gave me a quick smile obviously getting my joke before continuing to walk on "The school is this way"

We continued on our way but everyone seemed to stare at us especially the girls who I could hear faintly say "Hehe he's cute isn't he?" or something along those lines. I guessed they were talking about Tsurugi.

"So you're a first year right?" He said

"Uh actually I'm a second year"

"Oh so you transferred?"

"Something like that. Are you a second year too?"

"Yea" He said "Are you thinking of joining any clubs?"

"Not really, what club are you in?"

"The soccer club" He replied with a slight grin on his face but still not looking at me

"What's soccer?" I asked feeling a bit stupid

"Ehhh your joking right?!"

"Um no?" I said feeling very stupid

"Where have you been living all your life, under a rock? He said actually looking at me "Soccer is a game were you have two teams and each team has to get the ball into the other teams net only using their feet"

"Sounds fun, can girls join?" I asked

"Uh not really but why would you care?" He said looking slightly confused

That's when it finally clicked in my head. Everyone actually thought I was a boy!? Well I guess it makes sense I was wearing the boys uniform and my hair didn't exactly help my cause. Also I was quite flat chested which isn't the best thing in the world for a girl. I was going to say something but then I remembered that girls can't join the soccer club…

"Uh, no reason really just curious" I said trying to keep my cool if I ever had any.

"Ok then, I'll show you the soccer club later" He said as we continued on.

/

We finally reached the school. It was amazing! So big, so shiny and packed with people.

"Well this is Raimon, current soccer champions" Tsurugi said looking rather pleased with himself. "So which class are you in?"

"Um 2A1?" I said reading my welcoming letter from my bag.

"Huh same as me ehh? You're not stalking me are you?" He said sarcastically.

"Dream on!" I said back.

"So shall we go sign you up for the soccer club?"

"Sure, lead the way O'Wise one" I said giggling

He guided me down to a big building with a lightning bolt down the front of it. He then led me through a couple of doors before reaching what seemed to be the main room.

"Tsurugi good morning" Said a boy with brown wavy hair in the middle of the room.

"Morning" Tsurugi replied.

Before I knew it they had started up a conversation completely forgetting about me.

"Morni-" Said another person rushing in but had obviously not seen me and crashed into me causing us to tumble down like dominos. The worst part was the way we had landed, I had landed facing up with my legs together but he had landed pinning my arms down and both his legs over mine! He just stared at me while I was blushing madly.

"Hey are you going to move or do I have to shove you off?" I said trying to act cool.

"S-Sorry!" He said quickly getting up and then helping me up.

"I'm Matsukaze Tenma, sorry about that" He said now also blushing.

"Kira Aydan" I said trying to look away.

"Typical Tenma, try looking where you are going next time" Said Tsurugi "You ok?" He said looking at me.

"Y-Yea I think so" I said still blushing

Tsurugi must have remembered why we were here. "Oh yea Shindou, Kira-kun here wanted to join the soccer club" He said to the wavy haired boy.

Then a tall man with brown hair and an orange head band walked through the door.

"A new member ehh? What's your name?" He said kindly

"Kira Aydan, I just transferred to this school today" I said trying to sound confident.

"K-Kira! You're not related to Hiroto are you?!" He said looking surprised.

"Um yea he's my dad" I said slightly worried.

"I didn't know he had a son, is he married?" He asked

"Um no he's not married, I'm kind of…Um how do you say it?"

"Adopted?" He said

"Um yea you can put it that way" I said.

I then realised that everyone in the room had turned to face me (Had I said something bad?)

"That's interesting… Anyway do you like soccer?" He said back to his kind voice

"Um well I've never played it, it just sounded fun…" I said getting embarrassed

Everyone was even more shocked

"Well I guess everyone has their first time, Ok come back after school for your first session" He said leaving the room and everyone staring at me. I didn't know what to do so I kind of hid behind Tsurugi hoping for protection.

Tsurugi obviously noticed that I was scared "Geez guys your acting like baby's, come on Kira-kun I'll take you your class.

I followed Tsurugi out of the building and towards the main school. "Tsurugi-san did I say something wrong?"

"Don't dwell on it, those guys are just big babies, their just jealous about your dad" He said

"What about my dad?" I asked

"Well you know, he was in Inazuma Japan, he's successful I guess they're just scared that you'll be as good as him and surpass them"

"You're not like that are you Tsurugi-san?"

"No I'm not scared. You can call me Tsurugi, Tsurugi-san sounds too formal"

"Oh you can call me Aydan then! I don't really like being call Kira, it's too formal" I said smiling and he smiled back.

"You're certainly a strange dude Aydan" He said stopping in front of a door. "This is our class room" He said walking in.

The teacher obviously noticed me and walked over. "You must be the new student right?"

"Yea" I said shyly

"Ok class!" She said getting everyone in their seats and facing her "This is our new class mate Kira Aydan, make him feel welcome!"

I don't know if I have mentioned this but I'm a very poor speaker and I kind of just blurt out what ever come to mind.

"Hey I'm Kira Aydan, um let's have a good year together" I said looking away but when I looked back everyone was looking at me like I was amazing. Especially the girls (Damn it I really don't like this attention)

"Kira-kun you can sit in the empty space next to Tsurugi-kun" Said the teacher pointing to the empty seat.

"Kay" I said walking over and sitting down.

/

We were about half way through the lesson when Tsurugi passed me a note

_**What was with that speech?**_

I looked at it kind of embarrassed

_**I got nervous, I'm a poor speaker **___

He looked at my reply and rolled his eyes.

I kind of get most things what the teacher is saying in class even though I've never heard it before it feels like it's already there in my brain.

By the end of the school day I was ready to run home in embarrassment but then I remembered that I have to go to the soccer club. Tsurugi had already left so I rushed off avoiding some girls along the way. When I arrived everyone but the coach was there and I took a seat next to Tsurugi having a little conversation with him. When coach did arrive everyone stood up so I followed.

"Right let's get everyone to know our new member" He said and everyone lined up in one long line at the front. I walked up to the front and stood next to the coach. One by one everyone introduced themselves to me stating their name and year. The coach then looked at me giving me my cue to introduce myself.

"Um I'm Kira Aydan and I'm a second year the transferred here today" I said but everyone still looked upset about this morning "I'm sorry if I sounded stuck up this morning, I didn't know how people would react and I didn't think things through, I'm sorry" I said bowing.

Some of the members seemed a bit happier after that and Tenma walked up to me and handed me a team uniform.

"This will be your uniform from today on, however I've decided to cancel practice today as I have some business to attend to" Coach said as he dismissed everyone.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Took me forever to write but I'm glad I did! Please review and favourite next chapter should be up fairly soon! Arigato xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3: Busted! Or Not?

_**Chapter 3: Busted! Or Not?**_

I ran home hoping that I wouldn't run into any of the soccer club. After what had happened today I didn't know if I could survive the rest of the week let alone the year! Jeez talk about first impressions. I arrived home to find that no one was in.

"Hello?" I called but no reply.

This was unusual but I just guessed that they went shopping and I went upstairs to get changed. I got changed into a pink top with a white jumper and a pink skirt with a couple of pink clips in my hair just to test it out. I looked a lot more girly after this change and headed downstairs. I was about to head into the kitchen to get a snack when my mobile phone rang.

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"Aydan come to the hospital right now!" Said Ryuuji on the other end.

"Ryuuji-san? Why?"

"It's Hiroto, he collapsed!" He said sounding very panicky

"Ryuuji I don't know where the hospital is!"

"Walk outside the house and go right until you see a sign, it will have the word hospital and an arrow pointing in its direction!"

"Ok I'll be there soon!" I said hanging up and rushing out the door.

I did as Ryuuji instructed me and headed right until I came across a white sign with the words "Hospital" written in blue with an arrow pointing left. I soon came to a large building with a big green plus sign on the front. I walked in to find Ryuuji waiting for me.

"Ryuuji-san where is Hiroto-san?" I said running up to him and hugging him

"Aydan you made it, quick he's this way" he said leading me down a long corridor.

We walked down until we came to a room labelled "Room 214- Kira Hiroto" on the front.

"He's in here, go see him" Said Ryuuji

I opened the door slowly and walked in.

"Aydan!" Said the man in the hospital bed smiling

"Hiroto-san!" I yelled racing over and kneeling down by the bed "What happened?" I said crying.

"I'm fine; I've been over working myself that's all. I'll be out in a couple of days" He said rustling my hair.

"I was really worried! You should be more careful!"

"Hehe I'm sorry I promise I will be. Anyway how was your first day at school?"

"Oh I joined the soccer club! I wanted you to teach me how to play!" I said looking up and wiping my tears.

"Well I promise to teach you as soon as I get out of here, ok? You can ask Ryuuji to teach you, he was in Inazuma Japan too"

"Ok, you get some rest then" I said standing up

"I will, bye" He said waving me off"

"Bye" I said walking out of the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was walking out of the room still wiping away my tears that kept flowing when _**CRASH! **_I had walked into someone and fallen over.

"Argh I'm sorry let me help yo-… A-Aydan?!" said the person.

I looked up to find Tsurugi looking at me in shock. He helped me up and continued to stare at me. I was blushing like crazy at his gaze. I couldn't let him know I was actually a girl! I would be kicked out of the soccer club! I had to think quickly.

"U-Umm no I'm not Aydan, I'm his um sister A-Amelia!" I said quickly trying to make it believable.

"I didn't know Aydan had a sister, you look so alike" He said still staring

"Um yea we're twins" I said looking down.

"Huh your eyes their all red and puffy, have you been crying?" He said holding his hand to my face.

"M-Me cry? Dream on dummy!" I said turning away.

"Heh you certainly share Aydan's personality" He said chuckling

"You like Aydan's personality? He thinks you don't like him" I said looking rather serious.

"I don't hate him, why would he think that I showed him to school didn't I?"

"He thinks the entire soccer club hate him. He says you only showed him as a way of saying sorry"

"I don't hate him. Anyway why are you here?" He said trying to change the subject

"Hiroto-san has been over working himself and collapsed, he has to stay here for a bit, what about you?" I asked

"My brother is in here so I visit him when I can" He said closing his eyes "I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke by the way" He said holding his hand out.

"Kira A-Amelia" I said shaking his hand.

"So do you play soccer?" He said

"I want to but I don't know how" I said sighing

"I-I could teach you if you want…" He said blushing slightly

"Really? Hehe sure I'd love to, so it's a date?" I said smiling

"D-Date?" He said blushing even more

"Hehe yep, or are you scared about being around a girl?" I said cheekily

"N-No fine it's a date I don't mind!" He said trying to keep his pride.

"Ok tell Aydan the time and day tomorrow! Bye!" I said rushing off to go meet Ryuuji.

_**Hey Guys thanks for reading! Yeah I know this was a pretty short chapter but it was ment to be part of chapter two but that would make it far too long… Anyway please review and favourite and thanks again for reading xxxx Arigato xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4: First Date!

_**Chapter 4: First date!**_

The next morning got ready as quickly as possible and rushed into the garden for a bit of last minute practice. Ryuuji had taught me some basic skills the night before and he says I catch on pretty fast. I was hoping to impress everyone in practise today, you know so they didn't think I was a waste of space.

"Aydan, you better head off now!" Said Ryuuji from the window.

I grabbed by bag and raced out of the door.

"Hey Aydan" said Tsurugi walking up behind me.

"Oh Tsurugi good morning, Amelia said you had a message?" I said smiling

"D-Did she tell you what for?" He said blushing

"No but it's not hard to guess by your reaction" I said cheekily "I fully support you"

"Umm thanks? Anyway tell her 11:00am on Saturday" He said and walked off still pretty embarrassed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day passed pretty quickly and it was soon time for practice. I quickly got changed and rocketed over to the club room.

"Your late" said Shindou

"S-Sorry" I said bowing

"Never mind! Alright you lot, today we will be in a mini match, I will split the team in two" said coach as he read out the list of who was on witch team.

When we were finally sorted our team captain (Kirino-san) told us our positions.

"Aydan since you're new you can play in midfield" He said not even looking at me

"Actually I want Aydan in forward" said coach walking over to our team.

"B-But coach he's never played before!" Exclaimed Kirino-san

"I believe in him so just get on with it" He said and pointed out where I should go.

I scanned the other team and it seemed that they had the majority of strong players including Tsurugi. Why would coach do that?

The games started pretty even but no one would even pass to me. Finally Tsurugi got the ball and rushed passed the defence. If I didn't do something he would score.

"A-Aydan what are you doing?! You've left your position!" yelled Kirino

"I can't let him score!" I shouted back

I quickly zoomed past everyone and popped up in front of Tsurugi.

"A-Aydan?!" He said in shock

"I'll be taking this!" I said and stole the ball off him and ran back up dodging most players.

Two defenders then came up about to tackle me. I looked around and the only person who was free was Kirino.

"Kirino-san!" I shouted and passed it to him. He looked very surprised that I had passed to him but received it well and carried on. More players began to surround him and he didn't know what to do. I could see that a defender was about to use a Hissatsu.

"Kirino-san to me!" I shouted waving my hand. Kirino hesitated for a moment before passing it smoothly to me. I received it and now was in front of the goal. I felt confident and like something was bubbling up inside of me, was it excitement? No it was something different. I suddenly just went with my natural instinct and my body began to move by itself. I kicked the ball up and followed it while spinning on my side and when the ball hit my foot I yelled the first thing that popped into my head "_**Meteor Blade!"**_ and the ball shot straight towards the goal.

Sangoku started laughing "Haha now that's more like it! Fence of Gaia!" He shouted and huge rocks rose up from the ground by my shot broke straight through it and smashed into the back of the goal! Everyone just went silent, all I could think was "Great I've just made my situation ten times worse!" but then everyone began cheering!

"Aydan that was amazing!" Shouted Kirino-san and joined everyone crowding round me. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"I-I don't know my body just reacted on its own" I replied nervously.

Coach Endou then walked over and patted me on the back. "You said Meteor Blade right? That was your fathers move" he said smiling at me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked home on my own that day thinking about tomorrow. I then saw a car parked outside our house that I didn't recognise. "That's strange" I said and I walked inside and put my bag down.

"I'm home!" I said looking around.

"Ah Aydan I'm in the kitchen!" I heard Ryuuji say and I walked through to the kitchen. I saw Ryuuji sitting with a man who had wavy brown hair and a young girl who looked very similar.

"Aydan this is Miura Hiromu an old friend of mine and his daughter Diamond" said Ryuuji.

"Nice to meet you" I said slightly confused

"Nice to meet you too Aydan, we were just about to leave though" Said Miura-senpai getting up.

"I will see you again soon" Said Ryuuji waving them off at the door. They both left without another word.

"Diamond doesn't talk much does she?" I said

"No she very shy" Said Ryuuji

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up at 7:00am on Saturday and took my time to get ready. I walked downstairs to find Ryuuji at the table drinking coffee.

"It's Saturday you know, there's no school" He said grinning

"I know, I've got a date" I said smirking

"A-A date?! Who with?!" He said shocked

"Just a friend" I said walking over to the kitchen

"Well good luck, I'm off to visit Hiroto" He said grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

I decided that I should bring some lunch for us both in case we get hungry. Ryuuji had taught me how to make different meals and lunch was my speciality. I made to pack ups for us both but for Tsurugi's I made a soccer ball out of different vegetables. I also made some rice balls and a flask of tea. I looked at the clock and it was already 10:45 so I put our lunch in my ruck sack and headed off to the river bank.

I passed a lot of children on my way and funnily enough they were all playing soccer. I finally reached the river bank where Tsurugi was showing off his skills to some kids.

"Hehe show off!" I shouted at him

"Amelia!" He said dropping the ball.

The kids then saw me and began to giggle. "Hehe your girlfriends here!" One of them said laughing.

"W-Wha she's not my girlfriend!" He said blushing

The kids then ran off so I ran down and placed my bag on the bench next to Tsurugi's and walked over to him on the pitch.

"So you ready?" He said

"You bet!" I replied and we started practicing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

We played for about two hours straight going at each other full pelt.

"You learn fast!" Said Tsurugi to me.

"Well I have an amazing teacher" I said smiling

"Haha thanks" He said blushing.

Then a growling sound emitted from Tsurugi.

"Hehe looks like you're hungry" I said giggling

"Y-Yea a little…" He said embarrassed

"Come on let's take a break, I brought some lunch!" I said grabbing his hand and rushing over to the bench. I looked through my rucksack for a moment before taking out the lunch and handing Tsurugi his box. "I hope you like it!" I said.

"T-Thanks" He said blushing. He then opened it and looked amazed "D-Did you make this?!" He said.

"Yep took all morning so eat up!" I said setting out everything else.

He then took a bite "Wow it's delicious!" He said smiling

We both ate until we were stuffed and then just sat down for a bit and relaxed.

"So Amelia what school do you go to?" Asked Tsurugi

"Oh err it's a private school not around here" I said improvising

"Oh cool" He said pausing for a moment "Hey uhh I'm having a sleepover tonight, Kariya and Tenma are coming and I uhh was wondering if you would like to come?" He said completely flustered.

"Hehe sure I'd love to!" I said smiling

"Really? G-Great! Here we should exchange numbers so I can text you the details" He said holding out his phone.

"Sure" I said swapping phones with him and writing in my number.

"Well I better get going" I said getting all my stuff and swapping phones back "I'll see you later then!" I said waving goodbye.

"A sleepover huh?"

_**Phew another chapter done! Well I hope you enjoyed it please review and favourite. Oh and if you want to see what I intended the characters to look like then look at my deviantART account (link is in profile) Arigato xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare?

_**Chapter 5: Truth or dare?**_

_**Hey guys just a quick note. From now on if I get any rude anonymous review I will be deleting them. I don't mind anonymous reviews it's just when people think that just because I can't report them they can say whatever they want. It's not like I'm going to delete them for constructive criticism it's just when they are plain rude. Anyway thanks for all the positive reviews it really helps me **____** On with the story.**_

"Ryuuji-san I'm home!" I said walking through the door.

"Aydan, how was your D-A-T-E?" He said smirking. Seriously sometimes I think Ryuuji-san is more of a child then I am.

"It was good, I've been invited to a sleepover tonight" I said beginning to pack some stuff

"You should invite him round at some point" Said Ryuuji helping me

"N-No I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why?" He said looking confused

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure you can, I won't tell anyone" He said sitting down next to me

"Well remember when I said I joined the soccer club as a manager?"

"Yea…?"

"I lied. I did join the soccer club but as a player." I then explained everything about pretending to be a boy and about the whole twin sister thing. I tried to make him realise why I did these things and how badly I wanted them.

"Aydan I don't think it's a good idea but I'll play along"

"Really?!" I beamed

"Yea just be careful"

"Thank you Ryuuji-kun!" I said hugging him. My phone then buzzed.

_Amelia_

_Sleepover is at 7 and here is my place._

_Tsurugi~_

Tsurugi had sent me a photo of his house and the address with directions. I checked the clock and it was already 6:30. Me and Ryuuji packed the rest of my stuff and Ryuuji gave me some sweets to bring.

"Ok have a good time, don't get up to anything!" He said jokingly

"Hehe I promise, see ya!" I said walking out of the door and towards Tsurugi's place

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was really nervous about this sleepover. I had seen a few movies that had sleepovers in them but they were all girl sleepovers so I had no idea what boys did at sleepovers. When I finally found Tsurugi's place I knocked on the door which was answer by a woman who I guessed was Tsurugi's mum.

"Ahh you must be Amelia come in" She said smiling.

I walked inside and took my shoes off at the door.

"Kyousuke! Your friend is here!" She shouted up the stairs

Tsurugi then came walking down the stairs in his Pyjamas. He wore a double layered shirt and plain bottoms that were both blue.

"Hey" He said greeting me.

"Hi" I replied smiling

"Kariya and Tenma are already here, wanna come up?" He said

"Sure" I said

"Oh Amelia if you want to get changed you can go into the bathroom" Said his mum

"Thank you Mrs Tsurugi" I said following Kyousuke upstairs.

I quickly changed in the bathroom as his mum had suggested before Tsurugi showed me into his room. Kariya and Tenma were sitting on the floor also in their pyjamas and looked up at me.

"Tsurugi you never said Aydan was coming" Said Tenma

"It's not Aydan, it's his twin sister Amelia" He said

"Hi it's nice to meet you both" I said putting on my best smile

"Y-You invited a g-girl?!" Said Kariya shocked

"You're not scared of girls are you Kariya?" He said jokingly

"You stole my line!" I said giggling

We all sat around eating the sweets that we brought and chatting about different things (most of it about soccer) until Tenma suggested an idea.

"Hey why don't we go on the Xbox?!"

"Sounds good" Said Tsurugi grabbing four remotes and turning the Tv and Xbox on. We decided on play a game called Halo which was some kind of war game.

"Shall we split into two teams?" Asked Tsurugi

"Sure" Said Kariya

We decided on the randomizer to randomly pick out teams

_**Team Warrior: Tenma**_

_**Kariya**_

_**Team Condor: Tsurugi**_

_**Amelia**_

We started the game just collecting weapons and finding things until Kariya came up behind me and tried to attack

"Amelia behind you!" Shouted Tsurugi

"Wahhh!" I said turning round to find Kariya shooting at me

"Shoot Amelia Shoot!" Said Tsurugi

"How do I shoot!?"

"Rt!"

"Which ones Rt?!"

"Argh come here!" Said Tsurugi coming up behind me and grabbing my hands and controlling my movements on the game

"Tsurugi you can't do that!" Said Kariya getting annoyed about being shot

"Why it's her hands on the controller!"

"Yea but you're controlling her movements!"

All the boys got into a big argument leaving me the only one still playing the game. I started shooting Kariya and Tenma while they weren't looking.

_**Fatality!**_

"Hehe!" I said with my evil stare on the screen "I love this game"

The boys then then noticed that I was still playing

"Hey that's not fair! We were arguing!" Shouted Kariya

"Hump well you can't just start arguing in a real war without expecting to be shot at" I said smirking

"B-B-But!"

**Game over, winners Team Condor!**

"Haha we win!" I shouted jumping around

"Bahh I don't want to play this anymore! Amelia what do girls do at sleepovers, we need ideas!" Said Kariya

I stopped jumping around to face him "I don't know this is my first sleepover"

"W-What! Your first sleepover and it's with boys!?" They all exclaimed

"So does it matter who my first sleepover is with?" I said pouting "I've seen movies and stuff but ya know…"

"Well….I know let's play truth or dare!" Said Tenma excited

"Tenma that's a girl's game!" Shouted Tsurugi

"But Amelia is a girl…" He said

"I-I don't mind playing if it's for Amelia's sake…" Said Kariya

"Yeah that what I meant!" Said Tenma

"Bahh just admit it you guys want to know what it's like and your using me as an excuse." I said. "Whatever let's just play it…" I said sitting down. "Shall we make a pack?"

"What kind of pack?" Asked Tsurugi

"Umm we promise to do anything that is dared to us and asked us within reason and whatever happens in this room stays in this room!" I said holding my hand out to the middle of the circle. The rest of them also put their hands in the middle and we all say "Agreed"

"Ok I'll go first Kariya Truth or dare?" Said Tenma

"Um Truth?"

"If this house was on fire and you only had time to save one person who would you save?"

"That's easy, Amelia since she is a girl and most likely the slowest"

"Hey that's sexist!" I exclaimed

"Whatever Amelia truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you fancy anyone?" He said smirking

"What does that mean?" I said confused

"You know do you love anyone?"

Damn it that whole love thing again! I don't even know what it means! I've heard girls talk about it like when two people are dating. So is that like love? When you date someone? So are they asking me if I want to date anyone?! Like if I want to kiss or hold hands with someone.

I then remembered something. Me and Tsurugi, we've held hands a few times… And went on a date. Do I fancy him? That's really deep…

"Umm I think I do…"

"Who?" He asked

"Hey that's a separate question! Tsurugi truth or dare?"

"Truth" He said

"Do you fancy anyone?"

"Yeah, Kar-" He said about to move on

"Wait now we do a group truth or dare!" I said

"Ehh what do you mean?" Tsurugi asked

"A question or dare that we all have to do, I'll ask. Everyone Truth or dare!"

They all looked at each other "dare" They all said

"Hehe you have to let the person next to you do your hair!"

So we all got into a circle and sorted out who was doing whose hair. I was doing Kariya's, Kariya was doing Tenma's, Tenma was doing Tsurugi's and Tsurugi was doing mine. After about 10 minutes we all stopped. I had does two plats in Kariya's hair, Kariya had brushed Tenma's hair down and done a small side ponytail in it. Tenma had put two pony tails in Tsurugi's hair and Tsurugi had made my hair look similar to his original hairstyle.

"Haha we all look so funny!" I said rolling around on the ground.

"Can we take these out now?" Asked Kariya fiddling with his plats

"No you have to keep them on until midnight that's the rules!" I said "Ok Tsurugi it's your go now!"

"Fine Kariya truth or dare?" He said

"Dare!" Kariya replied

Tsurugi then ran downstairs and came back up with and hand full of ice cubes

"Put these down your trousers" He said handing them to Kariya

"You're so mean Tsurugi!" He said taking the ice cubes and shivering. He paused for a moment before quickly shoving the ice cubes down.

"Bahhhtheresocold!" He shouted out in one big jumble as he started running around the room letting the ice cubes fall out.

"Bahahaha it looks like you've pissed yourself Kariya-kun!" I said laughing

"It's not funny!" He yelled

"Your right it's not funny, it's hilarious!" I said and everyone joined in laughing until we cried.

"Fine Tsurugi truth or dare!?" He said

"Dare" He said still laughing

Kariya paused for a moment before smirking "I dare you to kiss Amelia on the lips!"

We all went silent.

"Dude I'm not doing that!" Tsurugi shouted blushing a crimson red

"You have to we made a pack!" Kariya shouted back still shivering

Me and Tsurugi just looked at each other wondering what to say.

"Amelia I-" He said

"Just get it over with" I said turning away

"Y-You don't mind?!" He said

"It's a dare isn't it? Plus we made a pack"

"O-Ok if you don't mind…" He said still blushing.

He came closer to me and placed his hands on my face. I closed my eyes so he did too. I could feel his face getting closer to mine; I think I was going red. Until a soft pair of lips gently clashed with mine. We held it for a few seconds before breaking apart. At this moment we were both blushing madly.

"T-There I did it, I think we should end it there" Tsurugi said

Tenma and Kariya were in shock, they obviously didn't believe that we would do it.

"Y-Yea I'm a bit tired should we go to bed?" I said checking the clock. It was already midnight.

We all agreed to go to bed after re-doing our hairs back to normal. We all had our own sleeping bag and we all quickly dropped off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning to find Tenma and Kariya with their phones over me.

"What are you two doi-" I said but then realising.

Somehow Tsurugi had rolled over to my area and his arms had somehow wrapped around me like I was some kind of teddy bear!

"Wha-What the!? Tsurugi wake up!" I said trying to pull him off me but he was too strong

"Umm 5 more minutes…" He said quietly

"No dummy get up now!" I shouted and head butted him

"Oww what was that fo-!" He woke up and saw his position "Wahhh I-I'm so sorry how did I?!" He said then seeing Kariya and Tenma. "You two did this?!"

"Nooo! We just woke up and found you like this, we only took photos!" Exclaimed Kariya

"Give me them!" He said snatching their phones and deleting all the pictures they took while I was blushing like crazy.

_**Me: Mwahaha I love writing this!**_

_**Tsurugi: That was not funny!**_

_**Me: You're right it wasn't funny, it was hilarious!**_

_**Aydan/Amelia: Now you're stealing my line!**_

_**Mwahaha please review and favourite this story and thanks for reading arigato xxxx**_


	6. Chapter 6: Night Terrors!

_**Chapter 6: Night terror**_

_**Ryuuji's POV**_

It was Hiroto's first night back from the hospital. We had a mini celebration and got to bed a bit later than usual. It was about midnight when I heard someone screaming. It wasn't a normal scream like when you see a spider or something it was one of those screams filled with pure terror. I jumped up and rushed out of my room into the corridor. The screaming was still going on; it was from Aydan's room! I ran down the hallway and swung open the door to find Aydan sitting on her bed, curled up with her head in her hands, screaming as loud as possible. I rushed over to her.

"Aydan what's wrong?!" I asked but when she stopped screaming and turned round something was different. Her eyes were constricted and she was pale as a sheet and sweating like mad. She saw me and gasped before screaming again and running to the other side of her room. Hiroto then ran into the room.

"What's going on?!" He said in fear. When he saw Aydan and she saw him she paused for a moment like she did with me and then continued to scream. We both tried to get closer and help her but before we could she had charged and smashed her way out of the window!

"AYDAN!" We both screamed running downstairs and out the door. We found Aydan lying in the middle of the flower bed.

"Ryuuji call and ambulance!" Shouted Hiroto before running over and kneeling down next to her. "S-She's still breathing, Ryuuji quickly!"

I ran back into the house and dialled the number on the home phone.

Within a few minutes and ambulance had arrived. They quickly got Aydan into the ambulance and took me and Hiroto to the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

We had stayed in the hospital all night until morning came. The doctors told us that Aydan should be fine and hadn't sustained that many injuries despite the fact that she jumped out of the window. Aydan's eyes slowly began to open.

"Aydan?" Hiroto said looking at her. She paused for a moment before fully waking up. She looked at us both quickly and began screaming again.

"Aydan calm down!" Hiroto said trying to hold her down. The doctors soon came and helped Hiroto hold her down but Aydan was having none of this. She pushed us all off her like we were dolls and ran out of the room.

"W-What the?! She shouldn't even be able to stand up yet let alone run!" Said one of the doctors. We all began chasing after the scared child running and screaming through the hospital. We saw her run into a room and the screaming stopped. We ran into the room to find her hugging a young man who looked about 16 and was lying in bed. Poor Aydan was crying while grasping him tight.

"T-Tsurugi, Tsurugi, Tsurugi!" She cried

"W-Wha- are you ok?!" Said the young boy

"D-Do you know her?!" Asked one of the doctors

"N-No what's wrong with her?" He said comforting her. Aydan soon saw us and began screaming again.

"Arghh everyone get out of the room!" Said one of the doctors and we all left the room. Aydan soon stopped screaming and continued quietly crying.

"Tsurugi do you know why this girl is comforted by your presence?" Said one of the doctors from outside the room.

"N-No, I was hoping you could tell me" He said

"How did she know your name?" I called

"I don't know, I've never met her before…. Has she met Kyousuke?"

"Kyousuke?" I asked

"My younger brother, he looks about her age, you could try calling him"

So I took out my phone and typed in the number as Tsurugi called it out.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other end

"Hello, is this Tsurugi Kyousuke?" I asked

"Yea? Who is this?" He replied

"I'm Ryuuji Midorikawa, I'm a friend of Ay- A-Amelia's dad, look Amelia is having a freak attack in the hospital"

"W-Wha- Why?!"

"We don't know, no one can get close to her but she has gone to your brother for comfort, we think you can help"

"O-Ok I'll be right there!" He said hanging up.

About ten minutes later he arrived.

"Where's Amelia?" He asked

"She's in there with your brother, she keeps saying your name, I think she might be mixed up with you and your brother" I replied as he walked in.

_**Aydan's POV**_

Another figure then walked through the door.

"Amelia?" said a familiar comforting voice, just the voice I wanted to hear.

"TSURUGI!" I shouted and ran over and hugged him tightly not willing to let go anytime soon.

"Amelia are you ok?!" He said returning my hug

"T-Tsurugi I was so scared!"

"Why? Did something happen?!" He said but I just began to cry even louder.

"Tsurugi, do you think you can lead her back to her room?" Called a voice from outside

"Sure" He said and began walking me out of the room.

I kept my eyes closed not wanting to see those dreadful things again. He kept his grasp tight on me and continued to walk me until we came into another room and he sat me down on a bed and sat next to me still hugging me.

Those things kept trying to get in but they seemed to go away when I screamed.

_**Tsurugi's POV**_

Amelia kept screaming whenever one of the doctors walked in so nobody could get close but me. One of them managed to slip me an ear communicated so they could talk to Amelia through me. The doctors began giving me questions to ask her.

"Amelia why do you keep screaming?" I asked

"T-T-Those things, t-t-they go away w-when I scream…" She said shivering

"What things?"

"T-The monsters!"

"Amelia what happened last night?"

"T-The monsters came after me! T-They tried to kill m-me!"

"Do you mean Ryuuji-senpai and Hiroto-senpai?"

"No! Hiroto-san and Ryuuki-kun don't look like those things! There were thousands of them and you tried to help me! B-But they got you!" She said more serious.

"Amelia there are no monsters, the things you are seeing are just the doctors and your family, will you let them see you? I'll stay with you, I promise" I said and she replied with a slight nod. One of the physiatrists came in and walked over to us causing Amelia to flinch.

"Now, Ay-" She said before Ryuuji-senpai gave her a nudge and she started again "Amelia can you describe these creatures your seeing?"

Amelia opened her eyes for a moment before shutting them again. I gave her a gentle squeeze telling her that it's ok.

"T-They are all mouldy a-and have blood dripping off them, they have no e-e-eyes and are all carrying weapons" She said before grabbing a pen and peace of paper and scribbling something down on it. It was a picture of the "monsters" she had just described; they looked more like zombies to me though. She passed me the paper to hand to the woman.

"Hmm Ryuuji-sama what did you say she was doing when you walked in?"

"Well she was huddling her head in her hands and screaming. When I get closer she ran away" He said.

"Did you get a closer look at her?"

"Yes, her pupils had constricted and she was sweating like mad, while shaking"

"Hmm, Amelia I think you've had a night terror" She said

"N-N-Night terror?" Amelia replied opening her eyes a bit more but curling up to me even more.

"Yes it's like a nightmare but a million times worse. It doesn't usually happen with teenagers, it's more common in the first three years of a child's like and in the middle of adult hood"

"So she's going to be ok?" I asked

"Yes, her injuries are healing up very quickly and she should be fine, she might need a bit of counselling but apart from that there is no problem" Said the woman

"Injuries? You can get injuries in a night terror?" I asked

"Oh not unless they are self-inflicted, Amelia here jumped out of a window"

"She what?! Amelia why would you do that?!"

"I-I was trying to get away from the monsters!" She said and started crying again.

I stayed with her for the rest of the day missing school. We basically just lay in the hospital bed; I was comforting Amelia while she tried to catch up on sleep and get her mind straight.

_**Aydan's POV**_

I woke up the next morning to find that Tsurugi was gone. I sat up and checked my surroundings to find that I wasn't seeing these gory monsters anymore, just people. Tsurugi then walked in with his hands behind his back.

"Tsurugi" I said smiling "Good morning"

"Morning Amelia, how are you feeling?" He said walking up to me

"Much better, no more monsters"

"That's good, hey I got you something" He said.

From behind his back he pulled out a doll with long black hair, blue eyes and wore a blue dress.

"T-Turugi, i-it's amazing" I said

"Here" He said placing it in my arms "I'm glad you like it, it will protect you when I'm not there" He said smiling

"Tsurugi…" I said sitting up further and giving him a kiss on the cheek and pulling him into a hug. "Thank you"

_**Thanks for reading guys! Pleas review and favourite if you enjoyed and if you have twitter follow me for the latest updates on my fan fictions. Link is in my profile or just type in FireBlizzard Forever. Arigato xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7: K-Kirino-san!

_**Chapter 7: K-Kirino-san?!**_

Finally I was back in school instead of that dreary hospital. It was about half way through that day when our teacher had an announcement.

"Ok class, we have decided to give you a special assignment in which you will be working with the third years"

Everyone began to talk and chatter about who they hoped to be paired with and what it could possibly be about. The third years then walked into our classroom and everything went silent. Our teacher then read out who we would be working with and pointed to the third years who they were working with.

"Ok Kirino Ranmaru?" She said

"Here" He said walking over to her.

"Ok you will be working with Kira-kun" She said pointing to me.

Great I was paired with Kirino-san. It was obvious that Kirino-san didn't like me and pretty much wanted nothing to do with me. I mean he was surprised when I scored that goal but after that it was back to his dislike of me. He then walked up to my desk and sat down.

"K-Kirino-san looks like we are working together" I said trying to make conversation.

"Hm" He said not even looking at me. "_Great why did I have to be paired with him?" _I heard Kirino say.

"Hey I know I'm not the best partner ever but no need to be rude!" I said

"Huh why did you say that?" He said looking confused "_Geez what's his problem?" _I heard him say again but I noticed something. The voice I heard was definitely Kirino-sans but his mouth wasn't moving when I heard these comments!? What was going on?! I definitely heard him, was I daydreaming? No I would know… wait does this mean… I'm hearing his thoughts?! I listened closely again but the voice had stopped. I then noticed that I was staring at Kirino-san very weirdly and he was looking at me rather freaked out. Oops.

"S-Sorry" I said

The teacher then began to speak again. "Ok so these are your pairs, you will be doing this assignment together. You must create a presentation on "your hero" and you will present it to the class, you have one week" She said before leaving the room.

"S-So we have to pick a hero" I said

"Yea…" He said still staring out of the window.

"So who is your hero?"

"…" He was silent. _"Hmm maybe I should ask him, I mean I don't really want to tell her who mine is, even though Kazemaru-senpai is amazing…" _There was the voice again.

"Your hero is Kazemaru-senpai?" I asked knowing the answer

"W-Wha- how did you know that?" He said turning towards me

"Lucky guess, hey why don't we do it on the whole Inazuma Japan team?" I said confidently

"S-Sure" He said grabbing a pen and writing down "Inazuma Japan" On a blank piece of paper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me and Kirino-senpai didn't make much progress, I think it was my fault as I knew very little about Inazuma Japan except that Hiroto-san and Ryuuji-san were in it. Soccer practice soon started and we got split into pairs to practice our passing skills. Me and Tsurugi went together and were gently passing the ball to each other both of us out of energy. Tsurugi looked sleepy and was yawning half the time.

"You tired?" I asked

"Huh, oh yea *yawn* I didn't get much sleep the other night" He said

"You were with Amelia weren't you?"

"Yea, she was pretty *yawn* freaked out, is she ok now?"

"Yea she's fine" I said looking down

"Oh yea I heard you weren't in school yesterday either"

"Huh oh I um had to go run some errands as both Hiroto-san and Ryuuji-san were at the hospital" I said trying to hide the lie. "Anyway who did you get paired with for the project?"

"Yuki Sagamota she is so annoying, all she ever talks about is her favourite clothes designers, and we ended picking one of them for the project, what about you?"

"Kirino-san, he really doesn't like me though"

"Why do you think that?" He said looking slightly concerned

What was I supposed to say? Oh well I can hear his every thought! No! "It's not difficult to tell, his hatred is as clear as a unicorn on a pogo stick" I said trying to be funny

"Heh I'm sure it's not like that" He said kicking that ball slightly harder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It was soon the end of practice and I went to go get changed, everyone else used the main changing room but I went to the secondary one that was used for the tennis players, not too hard to guess why. So I grabbed my things and rushed over to the changing rooms

_**Kirino's POV**_

I was about to go get changed when Tsurugi came up to me.

"Hey Kirino, Aydan left his jacket here can you go give it to him?" He said holding out the jacket.

"Why can't you?" I said

"I need to get changed quickly to go visit someone, besides you're his partner" He said tossing the jacket on my head and walking off.

"Damn it Tsurugi" I said under my breath

I knew that Aydan didn't get changed in the main changing room but in the secondary one so I began to run over there.

_**Aydan's POV**_

I was about half way through changing when I started thinking about the project. What was I going to do if Kirino-san didn't cooperate? My thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the door opening and a voice.

"Hey Aydan you left your jac-" Said Kirino-san who had just walked through the door. He had suddenly covered his mouth and gone right red. That's when I noticed I was in my underwear!

_**Kirino's POV**_

What I saw was horrifying, not that there was anything wrong with his body or should I say "her". I ran out the door and began to run back to the changing rooms before Aydan had grabbed me by the collar and dragged me back in.

"K-Kirino-san what are you doing here?!" She yelled

"I-I came to return your jacket I-I dint mean to-" I said but got lost for words. We both went silent. "S-So you're a girl?" I said trying to pick up the conversation.

"Kirino-san please, please, please don't tell anyone!" She said putting both her hands on my sholders.

"B-B-But I-" I began to say but I noticed that tears were coming out of her eyes. Damn it I had made a girl cry! "I won't, I won't please don't cry!" I said trying to sort things out. She wiped her eyes and turned back to me.

"Thanks Kirino-san"

"B-But can you explain what's going on?" I said

"Umm I guess I have to, just let me finish changing!" She said.

I then realised that this whole conversation she was still half naked.

"Wahh! S-Sorry!" I said turning around bright red

"I-Its ok you didn't know" She said rushing back over and finishing getting changed.

_**Aydan's POV**_

I finished getting changed and patted Kirino-san on the back letting him know I was done. He turned around.

"Ok, can you explain things to me now?" He said still red

"N-Not here, I can't risk anyone else finding out, so you want to come round to mine?" I said

"O-Ok" He said

So we walked back to my house in complete silence.

"I'm home!" I said letting Kirino-san in. Ryuuji-san then came over to the door

"Ah Aydan welcome home, oh you brought a friend!" He said walking over. He then whispered in my ear "Is this the one you are dating?"

I blushed "N-No Ryuuji-san! I'm not dating anyone!" I said flustered.

"Hehe ok then" He said then turning to Kirino-san "I'm Ryuuji Midorikawa" He said

"K-Kirino Ranmaru" He said bowing. Hiroto then came to see what was going on.

"Oh Aydan who is this?" He said

"Ah Hiroto-san this is Kirino-san, is it ok if he stays for a bit? It just an assignment we got" I said

"Oh sure" He said walking back into the kitchen with Ryuuji-san.

I then lead Kirino-san up to my room and we both sat down on the bean bags.

"So I guess you want to know why I was pretending to be a boy?" I said

"Y-Yea that would help" He said

I then explained the whole idea of me wanting to join the soccer club, and Tsurugi finding me and me telling him about a twin sister. When I finally finished Kirino-san looked very confused.

"O-Ok let me get this straight, so you're actually a girl called Amelia?"

"No I'm still called Aydan but yes I'm a girl"

"Right and you pretended to be a boy to join the soccer club"

"Yes"

"And Tsurugi caught you in girl's clothes so you told him that you were Aydan's twin sister Amelia?"

"Yes"

"Wasn't he the slightest bit suspicious?"

"Umm not really?"

"Ok" He said closing his eyes

"S-So you promise to keep it a secret!" I said

"Shouldn't Tsurugi know at least?"

"N-No Tsurugi can't know!" I said panicking

"Fine, fine! Calm down I'll keep it a secret" He said

"Thanks Kirino-san" I said with a sigh of relief

"Well I better get going, I don't want my mum to get worried" He said.

"Ok I'll walk you to the door" I said getting up.

So I walked Kirino-san to the door and waved him off

"Thanks again Kirino-san!"

"No problem!" He shouted back waving as he went.

_**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please review and favourite or even add an alert to tell you when it's updated. Also if you want to find me on more pages the links are in my profile so please check them out. Arigato xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8: Teach me soccer!

_**Chapter 8: Teach me soccer!**_

It was Saturday and things seemed to be going well. Me and Kirino-san are much closer than before and out project is going well. Hiroto-san and Ryuuji-san had got the new Xbox Chrome from the company to test out (of course they let me use it all the time) and I even added some people on Xbox live with my new account ChronoBlade. There hadn't been anymore bad dreams and I only had to have one counselling session. These voices in my head were still going on but I haven't told anyone…

"Aydan, Kirino-kun is here!" Ryuuji shouted up the stairs

I walked down the stairs to find Kirino all wrapped up in a coat, scarf and gloves. It had started to snow recently so it was no surprise.

"Hey, I thought we could finish off the project today?" he said smiling

"Sure, come on up" I said

He quickly took his shoes and layers off before following me up the stairs and into my room. I took the project out from my draws and laid it out on the floor. I looked up to find Kirino-san holding the doll Tsurugi gave me. I walk up behind him and he obviously felt my presence.

"Pretty doll you've got" He said turning round

"Tsurugi-kun gave it to me when I was in hospital" I said smiling while looking at it.

"Did you give it a name?"

"A name?" I said confused

"Isn't that what girls do? Name their dolls?"

"Hmm I don't know" I paused "…I'll call it…Maria-chan!" I said

"Cute" He said carefully placing the doll back onto my bed. He turned and sat down next to the project. He began writing down some more teams that Inazuma Japan fought in the nationals. I then remembered something.

"Oh yea I've got a surprise for you!" I said running into my wardrobe.

"What?" Kirino-san said looking up.

I pulled out to pairs of clothing.

"T-That's the Inazuma Japan uniform!?" He said shocked

"Yea, their Hiroto-sans and Ryuuji-sans, they said we could wear them for the presentation!" I said

"R-Really?! They would let us do that?!" He said still shocked.

"Yea, here" I said passing him Ryuuji-sans kit "Try it on!" I said taking mine over to the bathroom. "I'll get changed in here, you can change here" I said closing and locking the door.

It fitted me perfectly, it felt so comfy, it was amazing to think that the legendary Inazuma Japan wore these kits! I came out and knocked on my bedroom door.

"You done?" I said

"Pretty much" He said and I walked on. He was just finishing putting the top on when I walked in and he turned to face me and smiled. "This is awesome!" He said

"I know, it feels amazing!" I said running up to the mirror and looking at both of us.

"I wondered what it would be like to train with them…" Said Kirino-san

"Hmm" I said dazing off.

Kirino-san then walked back over to the project and continued to write. I joined him and within a few minutes we had finished.

"Phew all done!" I said falling backwards.

"Yea" Said Kirino "Hey Aydan can I ask you something?"

I sat up "Sure"

"Why do you call Hiroto-senpai so formally, he's your dad isn't he?"

"I-I don't really know… what am I supposed to call him, what do you call yours?"

"I just call my dad, dad and my mum, mother, but I hear a lot of girls calling them mama and papa"

"Hmm… Kirino-san what is it like to have a mother?" I asked

"Oh well… That's a difficult question, it's nice but I guess you should probably ask a girl that since I'm closer to my dad. I guess it's like having a second dad in your case"

"…Thanks Kirino-san"

"Huh why are you thanking me?"

"For being so nice to me. I'm a terrible person, I don't understand so many things and I have to tell so many lies" I said, I could feel tears slowly running down my cheeks.

"A-Aydan you're not a terrible person!" He said holding his hand out but just freezing not knowing what to do next.

"B-But everyone hates me!" I said crying faster

Kirino then stopped hesitating and gave me a hug. "Aydan you're a nice person and no one hates you, I have to admit I was jealous of you, I thought you were a show off and gloated about you dad I never realised what you were going through" He then pulled off and looked at me smiling slightly. "Aydan please don't be sad"

I looked up and wiped my tears "T-Thanks Kirino-san"

"You can just call me Kirino if you want"

"Thanks K-Kirino" I said smiling.

Not too long after Kirino and I got changed back into our normal clothes and Kirino decided to go home. I waved him off before Hiroto came up to me wearing a soccer kit.

"Aydan go get changed" He said

"Why?" I said

"I promised you I would teach you soccer!" He said grinning.

I beamed and quickly ran upstairs and got changed into an extra kit and raced into the garden. Hiroto was out and practising his ball skills. He saw me and stopped.

"So what do you want to work on?" He said

"Shooting!" I said jumping

"Should have guessed" He said chuckling

"Huh?" I said confused

"Ryuuji explained your situation to me" He said "About being BOY and getting into the team"

"Oh, you're not mad?"

"As long as your careful" He said passing me the ball. "Shoot" He said pointing to the goal.

I gave the ball a quick kick and score the goal.

"Nice, there was a lot of feeling In that shot, do you know about Hissatsus?" He said

"Yea I even know a Hissatsu!" I said

"R-Really? Show me" He said

So I showed him the Hissatsu that I "learned" during the match which I had called Meteor blade. I scored a clean goal and turned back to face him.

"T-That's my Hissatsu!" He said in shock

"Coach Endou said that!" I said

"How did you learn that!?" He said

"I dunno I just kind of did it during a match"

"I didn't even know that was possible, well I guess we have to take you to the next level"

"Next level?" I asked

"You have to make up your own Hissatsu!" He said

We practised until the late evening trying to find my Hissatsu. I tried various movements but nothing seemed to work. We walked back in to find Ryuuji-san cooking dinner.

"You two are all mucky what have you been doing?" He said waving a wooden spoon around

"Papa and me were practising soccer! I'm trying to learn my own Hissatsu!" I said excited.

I looked to find both of them with their mouths wide open.

"What?" I said confused

"S-Say that again" Said Ryuuji

"I'm trying to learn my own Hissatsu?" I said

"No before that"

"Papa and me were practising soccer?"

"Y-You called Hiroto papa"

"Y-Yea isn't that what most girls say? Am I not allowed?" I asked feeling as if I had said something bad.

"N-No of course you are! It's just a surprise as you have never said it before" Said Hiroto cutting in. "I'm going to get changed" Hiroto said walking upstairs.

I went into the living room and switched the TV and Xbox on.

_**DeathSword is online**_

I began a chat with Tsurugi through headphones

"_**Hi, fancy a quick game on Halo?"**_

"_**Sure, Aydan or Amelia?"**_

He says this because I said that me and Amelia share the same profile

"_**Amelia duhhh"**_

"_**Haha sorry"**_

We booted up the game and went online to play with about ten more people; luckily we were on the same team.

"_**Chrono look out!" Said one of my team mates**_

"_**Thanks!" I said quickly dodging a bomb**_

"_**Oh my you have such a girly voice!" Said one of the opposition**_

"_**That's because I'm a girl?" I said **_

"_**Haha everyone go for ChronoBlade it's a girl!" He said**_

"_**Easy kill!" said another**_

"_**Oh my why did we have to get the girl?!" Said one of our team**_

"_**Bahhh your all so sexist!" I said running.**_

"_**Damn it dead end!" I said**_

"_**Chrono don't say that!" Said Tsurugi**_

I then noticed that **all **the other team had now found me thanks to my comment and were shooting at me. I quickly jump flipped over them and threw a bomb while placing a barrier up so they couldn't escape.

"_**Shit she got us!" Said one of the members as all their team got blown up.**_

_**Achivement: All in one!**_

"_**Hellz yea achievement b*tches!" I said**_

"_**Omg the girl is swearing at us!"**_

_**Game over, Winners Team Slayer!**_

"_**Yea we won!" Me and Tsurugi shouted at the same time**_

"_**ChronoBlade, ChronoBlade!" All my team began cheering.**_

"Dinners ready!" I heard Ryuuji call.

"**See you guys, have to go!" I said switching the Xbox off.**

I walked over to the dinner table and sat down.

"Thank you for the meal" I chanted and began to eat with them.

"So how's school?" Asked Hiroto

"It's good, I'm learning a lot" I replied

"And how is Tsurugi-kun?" Asked Ryuuji cheekily

"Ah yes I heard about that whole thing too" Said Hiroto

"Tsurugi is fine too. Hey can I have a sleepover?"

"Sure, but as who?" Asked Ryuuji

"Amelia" I said

"Tsurugi will be coming then?" He asked

"Yes him and Kirino?" I asked

"Sounds good, next weekend?"

"Ok" I said continuing to eat.

"Are you ever going to tell him the truth?" Asked Ryuuji

"I will just not now…" I said not really knowing how to reply…

_**Thanks for reading! Favourite and review if you enjoyed and I will hope to write next chapter soon. Arigato xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9: Inazuma All Stars!

_**Chapter 9: Inazuma All Stars!**_

"Ok class next up is…Aydan-kun and Kirino-kun" Said the teacher

It was finally time for the presentation, me and Kirino had come in long brown coats to cover out kits, as we walked up to the front we got some odd looks. We stuck the poster up and set up the PowerPoint. We gave each other a quick nod.

"We decided to do our presentation on our hero's the members of Inazuma Japan"

We then took off our coats and reviled our uniforms. Everyone gasped and began muttering between themselves.

"Oh my gosh is that the Inazuma Japan kits?!"

"That has to be a fake!"

"Wait isn't Aydan's dad Hiroto-senpai?"

"Ohh but how would they of got two? They are just knock offs"

I then cleared my throat and continued.

"As you can see we are wearing the **real **Inazuma Japan uniforms which Hiroto-san and Ryuuji-san kindly let us borrow, they were both previous members of Inazuma Japan"

More shocks and gasps.

We continued the presentation explaining each member and how they won the nationals.

"Is there any questions?" Kirino said

Hands went up. Kirino pointed to a young boy on the front row

"How did you get those kits from the members?"

"Well Hiroto-senpai is Aydan's dad and Ryuuji-senpai is his assistant, it was actually their idea for us to wear these" Kirino replied. I then pointed to another hand.

"Who are you favourite players from Inazuma Japan?" She asked

"Um well mine is probably Hiroto-san" I said obviously

"Mine is Kazemaru-senpai" Said Kirino

One more hand remained.

"Aydan do you know any more members of Inazuma Japan?"

"Um well I know Hiroto-san and Ryuuji-san, umm coach Endou but that's it" I said and we finished the presentation.

"Thank you for sharing your presentation you two" Said the teacher as we took everything off and sat back down. I saw Kirino give a sigh of relief and I gave him a quick smile which he returned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oy Aydan you coming to practice?!" Shouted Tsurugi from the hallway"

"Yea sure, I just need to deliver these papers that the teacher gave me, I'll see you down there!" I shouted back.

"Kay" He said walking off.

I walked into the teachers' lounge which was empty. I placed the papers on the table and turned around. On the back table was a framed picture of the Raimon eleven from ten years ago. I picked it up and looked at it. There were a lot of members I didn't know, I thought about asking coach Endou about it. I then noticed that it was out of position by quite a bit so I thought that I should straighten it up. I opened the back of the frame but there was writing on the back. I pulled the picture out and began to read it out loud.

"The single flower of passion that blooms in the scorching heat of the desert

It'll never wither away

Wholehearted feelings are like the eternal legends

Let the blessed rain filled with hope fall down

Sing and dance it out!

On a day like this, fire it up with light"

The picture then began to glow and a bright light filled the room. I closed my eyes and felt a strong wind blowing through my hair. When I opened my eyes he light had gone and I wasn't in the teachers' lounge anymore. I was in a large field with white markings on it and I was outside.

"Look out!" I heard a voice say, but as soon as I looked up something had hit my face and I fell backwards in shock.

"Owwww…" I said holding my head

"Oh my, are you ok?!" Said someone

I opened my eyes to find a girl with medium brown hair and brown eyes above me looking worried.

"Y-Yea I'm fine" I said as she helped me up.

"Where did you come from?!" She said confused

"What do you-" I said but then realising.

I was in the middle of a football pitch!? I looked around to see more people looking confused but staying where they were.

"W-Where am I?" I asked

"Tokyo, Japan, and this is the river bank" She said

I then noticed that it was exactly the same as the one Tsurugi took me to, but how did I get here?

"Hey, you're wearing our school uniform, are you new?" Said the girl

"You go to Raimon, I've never seen you before" I replied

"Ah I'm Elise but everyone calls me Lele" She said holding out her hand

"Aydan" I said shaking it

"Nice to meet you, and this is the Inazuma All Stars" She said holding her hand out to the rest of the people on the pitch.

"The Inazuma who?" I said

"Inazuma All Stars, the National team for Japan!" She said

"I though the national team was Inazuma Japan, and I didn't know the teams had been picked yet"

"No they have always been All Stars, and yea we are midway through the tournament" She said confused. "Hey guys get over here!" She shouted and everyone soon gathered. "Everyone this is Aydan, Aydan this is the team, introduce yourselves!" She said

"Hi I'm Carl" Said the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Sophie" Said the short girl with poufy ginger haired with green eyes.

"I'm Niamh" Said the girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes who wore a black headband on her forehead.

"Hiya I'm Erin" Said a girl with long light brown hair and blue eyes with a flower patterned headband.

"Hey there, I'm Felix" Said a boy with swoopy blonde hair and a set of black headphones.

"I'm Phil!" Said a boy with swooping black hair and blue eyes

"I'm Daniel but you can call me Dan" Said a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Stephen" Said a younger boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yo I'm Jaden" Said a boy with brown hair, brown eyes and a pair of glasses

"I'm Bethan!" Said a slightly taller girl with long light brown hair and blue eyes.

"And as you know I'm Elise, the team captain" She said showing off her captains band.

"I'm Aydan it's nice to meet you all, hey Elise I though girls couldn't play for national?"

"What do you mean; girls have always been able to play for national?" She said

"What really?" I said even more confused

"Any who how did you pop up in the middle of our pitch?" Asked Elise

"Huh oh" I said thinking back "Well I was putting some papers in the teachers' lounge and I saw a picture of the Inazuma eleven, I picked it up and read some words on the back of it and suddenly I'm here getting hit in the face by a soccer ball.

"Sorry about that" Said Sophie

"Well that's…weird" Elise said

"Um what were the words that you said?" Said Stephen

"Um let's see…" I said thinking back "The single flower of passion that blooms in the scorching… I can't remember anymore" I said "It was pretty long.

"Carl I think I've heard that before!" Stephen said tugging on Carl's sleeve "It's from a book in the library"

"Really? Hey why don't we go and see if we can figure any of this out?" Carl said to us all

"I think that would help" I said

So we all headed off to the school library.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We all sat down on a large table as Stephen ran off to find the book. He soon returned

"Here" He said placing it down on the table.

It was a book titled _Cure of the Neophelis._

We opened the book and began to read

_Many years ago a young oddly dressed traveller appeared in the Festival of Neophelis carrying a message._

"_O'People of the Neophelis Festival a great shadow of darkness shall soon appear and capture those with mal in their hearts, hear me out! If thou wish to protect those close to them place this mark on thou's door"_

_The traveller drew a large red hexagon with a black cross through it on the kinds stand and disappeared. Everyone believed this to be witchcraft and only a few placed this mark on their doors. That night a grave darkness fell upon the town of Neophelis and captured the souls of the impure and unprotected by the mark. A young prince then began to chant._

"_The single flower of passion that blooms in the scorching heat of the desert_

_It'll never wither away_

_Wholehearted feelings are like the eternal legends_

_Let the blessed rain filled with hope fall down_

_Bring our legends to life"_

_A bright light then appeared over Neophelis and eleven heroes rose from it. The leader of the heroes was the young traveller who sent the message to save the people. The light fought with the darkness and many were injured but before the break of dawn the worriers of light had defeated the darkness and freed the people of Neophelis._

_Before the worriers left the entrusted the prince with a stone tablet with unreadable markings on it except for the ending sentence._

"They say it's actually true, they have the tablet in the museum" Said Stephen.

"Most of the sentences that the price said are just like the ones I said but mine was a bit different and longer" I said shutting the book.

"Why don't we go see the tablet?" Said Elise

"Yeah!" The team shouted as we rushed out the library and getting shouted at by a few teachers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We soon arrived at the museum and looked around for the tablet.

"Is that is?" Said Niamh pointing to a large tablet.

We all walked over and looked at the tablet.

"Looks like the book was right, we can't understand it" Said Phil.

"What the?!" I shouted in disbalife

"What?" Said Felix.

"Look the last words" I said pointing to them.

_~ChronoBlade_

"That's my Xbox name!" I said "Why is it on this tablet?" I said.

I wanted to take a closer look and placed my hands on the tablet but the moment I did the words began to glow and changed.

"I-It's in our language!" I exclaimed and began to read it in my head along with everyone else.

_Our tale is beginning and the cure is being created, read these words carefully and imprint them in your mind._

_The moment you discover your dreams_

_The heart of your chest will light up_

_Your heart suddenly breaks out in an intense dance_

_The campfire of the soul_

_~ChronoBlade_

"It's another song" I said.

"What does it mean?" Said Elise

"You know they believed that the worriers of light came from another world" Said Stephen.

"I wonder…." I said thinking

"What are you thinking?" Said Elise

"Well… This place is almost the same from where I come from but there are a lot of differences like the fact that girls can play in nationals… I think we live in to different worlds if what Stephen is saying is right"

Everyone gasped

"You really think that is possible?" Elise said

"Maybe"

"You said you got here through chanting some words right?" Said Erin

"Yea"

"The moment you discover your dreams

The heart of your chest will light up

Your heart suddenly breaks out in an intense dance

The campfire of the soul" Erin said "Maybe it doesn't work"

"What are you doing?" Niamh said

"I thought that if I said those words I could travel to another world like Aydan"

"I don't think it will work for you Erin" Said Jaden

"What do you mean?" She replied

"Well the tablet reacted when Aydan touched it and Aydan travelled to our world by chanting, if this song is going to work for anyone it would be Aydan"

"You think I should try saying these words?" I asked

"If you want to go back then yes" He said straightening his glasses

"O-Ok I'll try" I said taking a deep breath.

"The moment you discover your dreams

The heart of your chest will light up

Your heart suddenly breaks out in an intense dance

The campfire of the soul"

Once again a bright light blacked everything out and I closed my eyes.

"Aydan!" I could hear people shout but it was over within a couple of seconds

When I opened my eyes I was back in the teachers' lounge. I looked down to see the picture and I picked it up. The words were still on the back so I quickly grabbed some paper and a pen and jotted the song down. I then placed the picture back into the frame and ran out of the room. I ran outside to find that it was dark and no one was around. I checked my cell phone and it was already 6:25 in the evening. Everyone must have gone home, but what had just happened?

_**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please review and favourite or even add an alert to find out when a new chapter is up! Arigato xxx **_

_**P.S if you want to know more about the Inazuma All Stars I will be adding them to my character list in my profile so check it out to get to know them better!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Sonnets?

**Chapter 10: Sonnets?**

I ran home and fell to the ground when I arrived back. While I was down I took off my shoes and caught my breath. But what had just happened? How did I get back? Was it just a dream? No, my head still hurts from getting hit by that soccer ball…

"Aydan your back, whats wrong?" Said Ryuuji-san

"N-N-Nothing I'm just o-out of breath…" I said slowly standing back up.

"You look tired, oh yea a parcel came for you today" He said pointing to a medium sized box on the ground by the stairs.

"T-Thanks" I said picking it up and walking up to my room. I placed it on the floor before kneeling down and opening it. Inside was a book, a belt and a note. I pulled out the note and began to read it.

_Aydan, you must now realise that you are different from most people in this world. These abilities you possess are special and must be used for good intentions. You have already began to use your perhaps most useful ability; dimensional jumping. This is an ability that allows you to travel to different dimensions. To do this you need Sonnets. You can store Sonnets in your new phone which you will find in your belt, keep these with you at all times._

_Anon~_

I placed the note down and picked up the belt. It was made from some kind metal? It had a few buttons and in the centre a large red button with a basic picture of a planet, like something from a kids story book. There was also a compartment which when opened contained some kind of phone but a lot more high tech. I switched on the phone and the screen flashed.

_**Bzzt~ Please scan power shield for access.**_

"Power shield?" I said thinking about what it could possibly mean.

I looked at the belt and wondered if it had something to do with it. I picked up the belt and looked at the centre button. I then used the phone to scan the button and it flashed.

_**Bzzt~ Access confirmed, welcome Aydan.**_

A screen with the same symbol as the red button on my belt appeared and it only had two icons. Contacts and Sonnets. I placed in all the contacts I had on my old phone onto it but after that couldn't think of anything else to do. I clicked on the Sonnets icon and a new screen came up. It was practically empty apart from the words "New Sonnet" on it. Since I had no clue what that meant I ended it there. Finally I picked up the book. It was brown and was labelled "Legends of Neophelis". Neophelis… That was like the story in Elise's world! I opened the book to the contents and it was filled with different names of people and warriors. The one that caught my eyes was "Worriers of Cure" which was similar to that other book. I opened it on that page and began to read.

_Warriors of cure_

_These warriors have appeared in many legends and each tale has its own interpretation of the Warriors of Cure. The most common features were that there were eleven of them and that each warrior possessed their own power or ability. Each story has also claimed that they were all of the female gene except for one where they mention an extra member who was of the male gene. In many of the tales the warriors arrived after a chant or as many referred to as a Sonnet was sung. Finally it was told that only those with a pure heart could summon the warriors._

"A Sonnet…" I said pulling out the piece of paper from earlier and my new phone. I then typed in the song from the back of the photo into my phone as a Sonnet. When I selected enter it added this as a Sonnet. It automatically gave it the title "Alpha Star", whatever it was I think I understood what was going on. These Sonnets allowed me to travel to different dimensions and when I enter a Sonnet it shows me the name of the world. So Elise's world was called Alpha Star?

I placed everything back in its correct place before sliding the package under my bed and going to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A beeping noise woke me up the next morning. I opened my eyes to locate the sound which turned out to be coming from under my bed. I got up and took the package from under my bed and opened it. I took out the phone and unlocked it; it said that there was an update so I allowed it to download it. A new application appeared on my screen called "Questions". I clicked on the application and a screen similar to one when I was texting someone appeared. A new message popped up.

_**Type in your question**_

I was confused so I asked

_What is this?_

_**This is an application that will answer your questions the best it can.**_

_Ok who sent me the package?_

_**No one**_

Someone sent it or else it wouldn't be here

_**No one sent the package**_

_Fine what is this stuff?_

_**Equipment that will help you on your quest**_

_What is my quest?_

…_**Unknown**_

_Geez, fine why do I have these abilities_

_**You are unique, your abilities are necessary to complete your quest.**_

_How is reading people's minds needed?_

_**It isn't, while your true ability was being "created" you somehow gained the ability to read minds. You no longer have that ability it was temporarily.**_

Now that I thought about it I hadn't been hearing voices lately, maybe this thing was right.

_So is traveling to different dimensions necessary?_

_**Yes, you have one more question before this application will delete.**_

_What have the Warriors of Cure got to do with me?_

_**They have nothing to do with you yet everything to do with you.**_

The application then deleted itself. What did all this mean?

I quickly got changed and walked downstairs to be greeted by Hiroto-san

"Ahh Aydan you have a training day today" He said

"A what?"

"A training day, it's when the teachers have to go do some training to you have a day off" He said.

I walked back upstairs and got changed into a purple long-sleeved top, orange body warmer and grey trousers as it was snowing outside. I then looked at the parcel. I picked up the belt and put it around me. Like the note said I should keep it with me at all times.

"Amelia you have a visitor!" Shouted Ryuuji from downstairs.

I ran down to find Tsurugi at the door all wrapped up.

"Hey Tsurugi!" I said walking over

"Hey Amelia, do you want to come out for a bit?" He said with his hands in his pockets.

"Sure" I said getting my snow boots, scarf and gloves on before waving bye to Ryuuji-san.

"So what did you have in mind?" I said to Tsurugi

"Well how do you fancy going ice-skating?" He said

"Really?! I've never been ice-skating!" I said glowing

"Sure!" He said leading to way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We soon arrived at the towns new ice rink which was filled with people. We quickly paid and went onto the ice. I wasn't very good and I had to hold onto the railings for a while before gaining the courage to let go. Tsurugi was skating circles around me.

"Show off!" I said slightly irritated.

"Noob" He replied cheekly.

Little kid then bumped into me causing me to topple over. Luckily Tsurugi caught me.

"T-Thanks" I said blushing

"You're welcome, here" He said putting his arm around me and beginning to skate, he dragged me along helping me stay upright.

"See you can skate" He said smiling

"Hehe thanks" I said gliding along.

When we finally got off the ice we headed over to the park to play in the snow. When Tsurugi wasn't looking I threw a snowball at the back of his head. He shivered and turned around and threw one at me. We soon began a major snowball fight.

"Hehe you can can't beat me!" I said ducking.

"You want a bet!" He said throwing another

I made a rarther large snowball and threw it at Tsurugi but he ducked. The snowball the continued to fly through the air and hit some older boy in the face. His friends then helped him up as we ran over.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" I asked

"Gahhh you little punk! Come here!" He said throwing a punch at me which a swiftly dodged.

Tsurugi then pulled me back a punched the guy in the face. This wouldn't end well. All three of them then began to gang up on Tsurugi who was no match. I quickly grabbed Tsurugi's hand and began to run.

"Amelia!" He said

"Come on!" I shouted still running.

We kept running but the bullies were fast and soon cornered us.

"Next time you'll think twice about facing us punks!" Said one of them.

They were all loaded with large poles and baseball bats, we were done for.

"Tsurugi I'm sorry…" I said squeezing his hand

"Amelia you've done nothing wrong!" He said looking at me

"I wish you only knew…" I said

I then realised that there was a way out of this, if everything that note said was true…!

I quickly pulled out my phone and unlocked it.

**Welcome Aydan**

"W-Why did it say Aydan?" Tsurugi said

I then selected the Sonnet app and clicked on the Alpha Star contact.

"The single flower of passion that blooms in the scorching heat of the desert

It'll never wither away

Wholehearted feelings are like the eternal legends

Let the blessed rain filled with hope fall down

Sing and dance it out!

On a day like this, fire it up with light!" I shouted holding Tsurugi's hand and the light appeared again. Just before the bully had finished swinging his bat we were gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I opened my eyes we were in a park, it was sunny and best of all no bullies.

"Aydan, is that you?!" I heard a voice shout.

I turned around to see Elise and Carl running over.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Your back! What happened yesterday?" She said. "Oh who is this?" Looking at Tsurugi

"Oh this is Tsurugi he a friend of mine" I said

"Hey" He said "Amelia where are we?"

"Who's Amelia, another friend of yours?" Said Carl

"No this is Amelia" Said Tsurugi pointing at me

"That's Aydan" Said Elise before they all turned to me.

"Amelia what's going on" Said Tsurugi

I knew I could hide what was going on anymore, I had to tell him.

"Tsurugi… I'm Aydan, there is no Amelia. I'm actually a girl but they ran out of uniforms so I had to wear the boys, I was going to tell you but you said that girls couldn't join the soccer club! And then you found me visiting Hiroto and I made up the whole Amelia thing… I'm sorry!" I said

Tsurugi was in shock, he looked as if he was about to cry.

"So all of this was a lie…" He said looking down.

"N-No Tsurugi nothing has changed! Please understand!"

"Whatever" he said turning away.

"Aydan…" Said Elise

"N-No Elise do you remember the words from the tablet?" I asked holding back my tears.

"Y-Yes we wrote them down" She said rummaging through her pocket before handing me a piece of paper.

"Thanks" I said before adding the Sonnet to my contacts. It labelled it as "Inazuma Zypher"

"Tsurugi we can return to our world using this" I said

"Fine" He said.

I took his hand but he pulled away.

"We have to hold hands to travel" I said

I was quiet but soon took my hand.

"The moment you discover your dreams

The heart of your chest will light up

Your heart suddenly breaks out in an intense dance

The campfire of the soul" I said and we began to travel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived back in our park and Tsurugi began to walk away.

"Tsurugi look I'm sorry!" I shouted grabbing his coat

"Don't touch me!" He shouted at me turning round crying.

I never realised how much this would affect him. He was hurt and it was my fault.

"Tsurugi please… I-I didn't mean to hurt you, please!" I said crying

He stayed silent

"I-I love you…" I said looking down.

I let go of his coat and covered my eyes trying to hide the tears. I soon felt a warm body embracing me in a tight hug.

"I love you too" I heard him say "But I don't know if I can trust you anymore"

"Tsurugi please I promise I won't tell anymore lies, I don't want to lose you" I said looking up.

"Ok on one condition" He said

"What?"

"Be my girlfriend" He said placing his hand on my cheek.

I smiled "Ok" I said.

He then pulled me into a kiss. His lips were so soft and gentle being careful not to make me feel uncomfortable.

We began to walk back, him with his arm around me as I explained everything including my abilities and the note.

"You're special" He said giving me a squeeze.

"Really? I feel like an outcast"

"Your not, so you need to find out what you mission is?"

"Yea but I don't even know where to start…"

"I'll help you wherever I can" He said

"Thanks…" I said.

He took me home and gave me one last kiss before leaving.

This was the beginning of the real me.

_**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed please review and favourite. Next chapter should be out soon. Arigato xxx**_


	11. Chapter 11: I Am The One And Only Aydan

**Chapter 11: I am the one and only Kira Aydan**

Tsurugi's POV

I walked to school the next morning thinking about what had happened yesterday. I still find it hard to believe that Aydan managed to deceive us all for so long and we weren't even the slightest bit suspicious. Still I was glad that she had plucked up the courage to tell me. I was still a bit unclear about all these ability's she had but I was just grateful that she had saved us the other day knowing the risk of me finding out the truth about her. It just proved that she did care.

"Kyousuke!" I then heard a soft voice call from behind me.

I turned around to see an amazing sight. There was a girl with beautiful red hair, a blue jumper with a red bow and red skirt. She wore white long socks and was running up to me.

"A-Aydan" I said astonished "Y-You look-" I said lost for words.

"D-Do I look weird? I thought that since you now knew I might as well give up the whole game and tell everyone the truth. Ryuuji and Hiroto told me that I should wear this" She said looking down at her clothes.

"N-No you look beautiful, it really suits you. I was just surprised that's all"

"Hehe ok then, I'll take your word for it" She said smiling.

Aydan's POV

I was glad that Kyousuke now knew the real me and I didn't have to pretend. Also the whole fact that he is now my **boyfriend **felt pretty nice. I feel like I understand this whole **love** thing when I'm around him.

Kyousuke then took my hand and we began to continue to walk to school. We got plenty of amazed looks as we went along, I wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that Kyousuke was actually dating someone or if they recognised me.

"Hey Kyousuke do want to come round to mine after school, my dad really wanted to get to know you" I said giving off my best smile

"S-Sure but I'm not sure if I can make the best impression" He said looking a bit worried

"Just be yourself"

"But what if he doesn't approve of me?"

"Then I'll slap him round the face and tell him that I don't care what he think" I said squeezing his hand playfully.

When we arrived at Raimon we headed straight to the soccer club to tell everyone the truth. When we got to the door I froze.

"What's wrong?" Kyousuke said.

"W-What if they get mad or I get kicked out of the soccer club?" I said

"Then I'll tell them off and If you get kicked out then I will leave the club too" He said trying to encourage me.

"Kyousuke if you dare leave the soccer club because of me I will never talk to you again!" I said

"Hehe ok then I won't, promise" He said leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

We then both walked into the club room and greeted everyone. Some people looked very shocked.

"Amelia, what are you doing here?" Asked Tenma.

I also looked over at Kirino he was mouthing "what are you doing?!" to me.

"Everyone I have something to tell you" I said stepping forward.

Everyone then turned to face me and went quiet.

"The Aydan you all knew was a lie" I said and sent everyone into an orchestra of gasps

"What do you mean, what happened to Aydan?" Said Shindou

"Let me explain. There is no boy called Kira Aydan in this school but there is me. My name is Kira Aydan I'm a girl and I love soccer. They Aydan you all knew was me pretending to be a boy so I could join the soccer club and anyone who knew Kira Amelia, well that was also me when I dressed as a girl"

"Why would you pretend to be a boy just to get into the soccer club?!" Said Kariya

"Um well they ran out of girls uniforms when I joined so I had to wear the boys and everyone just assumed I was a boy. Then I heard about soccer and I wanted to play but only boys can join the soccer club so that's why I pretended. I'm sorry!" I said bowing.

A hand then placed itself on my shoulder.

"Aydan it doesn't matter if you are a boy or a girl you can still be in the soccer club. It just means that you can't enter official tournaments, knowing this will you still stay in the soccer club?" Said Coach Endou.

"Of course! I don't mind as long as I can still play with everyone, but still why aren't there any girls in the club if they can join?"

"I guess it's just because they aren't as interested or prefer to play with other girls" he replied.

The soccer club had lots of questions for me and it lasted until the bell rang calling us to lessons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had a lot of people ask me about it as well but because I couldn't be bothered to explain it I just said that I had always been a girl and just had to wear the boys uniform as they ran out, also it was their fault for jumping to conclusions. It seemed to work for most people and they were excepting to who I was. Even the teachers seemed to believe what I was saying but some got mixed up and accidently still called me Kira-kun.

The bell soon rang and I stood up from my desk to find a group of boys at my desk.

"U-Um K-Kira-chan" Said one of them nervously

"Oh you can just call me Aydan" I said

"A-Aydan-chan we um…" He paused

"We wanted to say that um…Well we really like you" Said another and they all blushed wildly.

"Oh um well thank you I think your all really nice boys but I have a boyfriend" I said trying to say it as nicely as possible.

"W-Who?!" They all said

And arm then wrapped around me.

"Me" Said Kyousuke holding me tightly.

They all then looked astonished and just walked away embarrassed.

"Ready to go?" He said

"Sure" I said as we walked out the class room and towards the club room.

We both quickly got changed in the toilets and headed onto the field to meet with the others.

We soon got into our training just practising our individual skills. I was paired with Kyousuke and we were asked to practice out dribbling and tackling skills. The first go I had to tackle Kyousuke and he had to try and get passed me which I was good at and go off him every time. However when it came to my trying to get passed I wasn't any good. I had no idea of how to keep the ball and easily got tackled. Coach then came over to us.

"Aydan, what's wrong?" He said

"S-Sorry Coach I don't get how to keep the ball…" I said looking down.

Coach then gave a demonstration on how to keep the ball. He was good Kyousuke couldn't get it off him. I watched how he kept the ball close and used his arms to block. It was then my go again.

Tsurugi's POV

It was Aydan's go after Coach had shown her how it should have been done. For some reason it was totally different from the first time and I couldn't even get close. She used her arms to block me and when tried to charge she had a lot more force and easily got passed me.

"A-Aydan you learn quick!" I said still trying to tackle.

"I find it easier with demonstrations" she said concentrating.

Coach soon blew the whistle and gathered us all in.

"Right we are going to have a game of 1 vs 10"

"Awww" Went everyone.

"What's 1 vs 10" Aydan whispered. Of course she's never played it.

"It's basically one person agenised the whole team and it's completely random"

Coach then picked up the ball and threw it in the air. Whoever it landed closest to would be it.

"Aydan" He said as the ball landed at her feet.

"Coach don't you think it's a bit harsh to make her do it agenised all of us?" Said Shindou.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Aydan as she glared at him.

"Well you might find it pretty hard"

"Oh so now that you know I'm a girl you think I'm weak? Dude you would let me if I was a boy" She said

"Well Aydan since your still new we will give you the choice, you can play or pass" said Coach

"Oh I'm playing!" she said confidently.

Aydan's POV

I was so annoyed, I didn't think they would think of me lower just because they knew that I was actually a girl! I'm no different than before so I was playing this to prove it.

"Ok Aydan you just have to score in the net before the others score in you net!2 Shouted Coach from the side.

"Kay!" I shouted back and got ready.

_**PEEEEP!**_ Went the whistle and we began.

Everyone was immediately charging at me but I wasn't giving up. I quickly charged passed them and ran towards the goal. The defenders tried to use Hissatsu's but I was too fast and got passed before they could. The goal was in sight and I used Meteor blade. The goalkeeper tried to stop it but didn't have time to use a Hissatsu and it blast at him and scored!

"Woooooohhhhhooooooo!" I shouted running about

"Wow that was awesome Aydan!" Shouted Kyousuke.

"Hehe I know, I'm fab!" I said flicking my hair sarcastically.

Apparently the only other member who had completed this was Kyousuke so we were the champions. We soon ended and without changing, me and Kyousuke headed off towards my house.

"I'm home! And I brought Tsurugi!" I called entering the house.

Hiroto and Ryuuji soon sped over and welcomed Kyousuke. We then sat around the table and talked for a bit.

"So Tsurugi-kun you play soccer with Aydan?" Said Hiroto

"Y-Yes sir I play forward with her" He said nervously.

I gave him a little squeeze on the arm telling him its ok.

"You've not been getting up to anything…naughty have you?" Said Ryuuji looking smug.

"R-Ryuuji-san! That is inappropriate I can't believe you just asked that!" I said standing up and shouting while going red and so did Kyousuke.

"N-No I would never do anything like that at this age! A-And I wouldn't do anything Aydan wasn't comfortable with!" He said trying to get on their good side.

"Haha I was only joking! I know you to are sensible enough to know what speed things should go at!" He said chuckling.

"Geez Ryuuji you're probably scaring the living daylight out of poor Tsurugi-kun" Said Hiroto.

The rest of the afternoon went a lot smoother and Kyousuke relaxed a bit. We had a nice meal and soon it was time for him to go home.

"Thanks for having me round, the meal was delicious" He said standing at the door.

"No problem Tsurugi-kun come round anytime you like" Said Hiroto.

I gave Tsurugi a quick kiss on the cheek before waving him off and closing the door.

"He seems like a nice lad" Said Ryuuji-san

"He is" I said smiling.

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and if you did please favourite and review and even add an alert for latest updates. Arigato xxx**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Birth of Chrono Blade!

**Chapter 12: The Birth of Chrono Blade!**

**Saturday morning**

"Ok…" I said holding out my phone with the Sonnets app open.

I selected the Alpha Star code and carefully recited it before closing my eyes and opening them to find myself at the river bank.

"Aydan!"

"Oh hey Sophie!" I said walking over.

"Watcha doin back ere?" She said hands in her pockets.

"I wanted to talk with Elise, is she around?"

"Sure, Elise!" She shouted

Elise then came rushing over still dribbling the ball with Niamh tailing her. She soon stopped in front of us.

"Hi Aydan, did things work out with you and Tsurugi-kun? Sorry about that by the way" She said

"Yea everything's fine now, we are actually dating" I said slightly blushing

"Aww I just knew you two would!" She said.

Niamh had finally caught up and was trying to steal the ball off Elise but Elise was keeping it with various skills while still staying in the same spot. Elise eventually got bored and picked the ball up.

"So what can we do for you?" She asked

"Well I was wondering if you guys could help me make up my own Hissatsu?"

"Ohh sounds like a challenge, sure we were just practising anyway" She smiled "Do you know any Hissatsus already?"

"Yea my dad's" I nodded

"Show us!" She said handing me the ball.

The rest of the All Stars then crowded round and pointed the goal out to me. I placed the ball down and with all my strength showed them Meteor Blade.

"Awesome!" Shouted Elise rushing over "I'm sure we can use that as our base!"

She then made me practise various techniques and ways of using Meteor Blade but none of them worked.

"ah…ah…uh" I panted

"Damn it" Elise said closing her eyes and thinking "Ok lets try this one!"

"E-Elise a-are you sure t-that this is going t-to work?" I asked still out of breath

"Just one more try! Ok I want you to tap it up and then make it spin on its side, see how that goes"

So I gave it a go, I took the ball and tapped it up with my foot.

_*Now how do I make it spin?*_

I had the idea to kick it on the side and turn it into a spin for myself and the soccer ball. It worked!

*Now what?*

I decided to kick the ball into the sky as far as I could. The ball then began to gather some kind of energy like it was sucking it all in. It was only for a moment but then the ball just dropped.

"Aydan did you see that!" Shouted Elise

"Yea it was collecting some kind of… Energy?" I said looking down at the ball.

"That's the start! We can make something from that with a bit more practice!" She said jumping.

We practised my Hissatsu in training for the rest of the day and we made a little more progress. We decided that I should jump up and follow the ball and try to shoot from there. The problem was getting the height, I just couldn't jump that high.

I soon returned home and laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. My phone then began to ring. I pulled it out and unlocked it, it was Kyousuke.

"Hey handsome, what's up?" I said rolling over.

"Hey Beautiful, look out your window" He replied.

I walked over to my window and opened the curtain. Kyousuke was in the front garden waving. I opened the window and ended the call.

"What are you doing?" I called down

"I missed you so I came to see you" He called back.

I then climbed out of my window and jumped down.

"Wow how did you do that?"

"Turns out I'm pretty strong" I said dusting myself off.

He then embraced me and gave me a light kiss.

"Please be careful, I don't know what I would do if I lost you" He said holding me

"Ok, I will"

"That reminds me" He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out two tickets "The school Christmas dance is coming up, will you go with me?" He said giving me his sweetest face.

"Hehe sure I'd love to" I said accepting the ticket "Hey do you want to sleep round here tonight?"

"Ehh will your dad let you?" He said

"I'm sure he won't mind, go get your stuff!" I said giving him a nudge.

He rushed off and I ran back inside.

"Papa can I have Kyousuke round for a sleep over tonight?" I asked

"It's a bit late notice don't you think?" He replied

"Pllleeeeeeeaaaassssseeeeeeee !" I said giving him my best smile.

"Oh… Fine"

"Yes! Thanks Papa!" I said giving him a hug and heading upstairs to get two spare sleeping bags out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within twenty minutes Kyousuke had rang the door ball. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey" He said

"Hi, come in" I said standing back.

He walked in and took his shoes off.

"Tsurugi good evening" Said Hiroto

"Hiroto-sama thank you for having me round" he said bowing.

"Oh it's no problem Tsurugi, Aydan do you two want to go upstairs?"

"Sure" I said taking Kyousuke's hand and taking him upstairs.

I walked into my room and jumped onto my bed and Kyousuke followed and sat down next to me. He then lifted me up and placed me on his lap and hugged me round my waist and buried his face into my hair. I then tilted my head up and we fell into an intense kiss. It lasted for a bit before I broke off.

"What's wrong?" He said

"My neck hurts" I said rubbing it

"Come here" He said lying me on the bed and then getting on top and we started making out again. His hands around my waist and mine on his head. We continued for about five minutes before breaking it and gasping for air.

"Was that better?" He said

"Much better" I said pulling him down and hugging him on the bed "Hey Kyousuke you know we said no more secrets?"

"Yeah" He said opening one eye

"Well I have a pretty big one to tell you"

"Go on, I promise I won't tell anyone"

"Well… I'm not a normal person. I wasn't born like most people; I guess you could say I wasn't born at all…"

"What do you mean?" He said looking confused

"Well I was "created" at the age of 14, I had never seen this world before and I knew next to nothing. Papa says that there was a ball of light that he touched and then I was created from that ball of light. I only have one set of genetics and I have these abilities for some kind of quest…"

"Wow, I guess that makes you even more special if that wasn't possible" He said hugging me tighter.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not, you're the most amazing person I've ever met even if you're not normal"

"…Thanks. Hey shall we get out for a bit?"

"Ok, where did you have in mind?"

"The riverbank"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me and Kyousuke went down to the riverbank and began training. It was late and dark so we had to be careful but I really wanted to master this Hissatsu. I showed him what I could do so far and told him my dilemma.

"Hmm well this might sound silly but… Think of your happiest thought" He said

"You know Kyousuke I'm not trying to fly like in Peterpan"

"No, look it's what I do, if I can't do something then I think of the happiest thought I have"

"…Fine I'll give it a go"

So I began my Hissatsu. I tapped the ball up, kicked it and span, then kicked it high into the air. I had to do this, what is my happiest thought? I thought of all my memories like the day I met Hiroto and Ryuuji or my first day at Raimon but one memory beat them all. The memories I had of Kyousuke. I thought about all the dates we had and the first kiss we shared… I then jumped, higher than I had ever jumped before and before I knew it… I had reached the ball! I copied my movements from Meteor blade but decided to add a few spins. When I kicked the ball a golden-sliver aura surrounded it and it shot towards the net.

"I did it!" I said running over and hugging Kyousuke.

"I told you that you could!" He said spinning me round "All you have to do is give it a name"

"Hmm…" I said thinking "I will call it… Chrono Blade!"

"Like you Xbox name?"

"Yep, it's pretty good if I do say so myself!"

"Hehe it's great!"

A Hissatsu to call my own! Could things get any better?!

_**Hey Guys thanks for reading! Well I'm afraid this story is coming to an end :'( yep the next chapter will be the last but don't worry! This was only the first story of a long running series! There will be many more tales to tell and new characters to introduce! If you want the latest updates then either add an alert to me as an author or follow me on twitter! All links are in my profile! Please review and favourite! Arigato xxx And Merry Christmas!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Beginning of Something New

**Chapter 13: Beginning of something new**

**Friday afternoon: Lunch time**

Since most of the school were helping out with preparations for the dance tonight so soccer practice had been cancelled for the day. I walked over to my locker to grab my lunch when three girls approached me.

"Um hi, can I help you?" I asked

"Um we wanted to know if you would like to go shopping with us… You know for the dance tonight?" Asked the one with short brown hair.

"Um who are you by the way?"

"Oh sorry! I'm Yuki and this is Mia and Konoki; first years"

"Why do you want me to go with you guys?" I asked confused

"W-Well you're the most popular girl in school even though you're only a second year, and we really want to hang out with you even though well… we aren't very popular…" Said Mia

"Don't waste your time with them Aydan, come hang with us" Said a large group of girls from third year

"Sorry but these guys asked me first" I said

"R-Really!?" The first years said

"Sure, you guys seem cool, I'd love to go with you"

"T-Thank you Aydan-senpai!" They said beaming with happiness and running off.

I then opened my locker and a small pink box fell out with a note attached to it. I picked it up and opened the note.

_**See you tonight Cupcake xxx**_

"Kyousuke…" I said under my breath and opened the box.

Inside was a keychain with the Raimon emblem attached to it and on the back was my name. I looked at in amazement before attaching it to my belt.

**After school**

I met up with Yuki, Mia and Konoki at the school gate and we headed into town.

"What do you think?" They all said to me wearing beautiful dresses that went with them perfectly.

"You guys look amazing! They are perfect!" I said

"Really? You think so! We will get these then!" Said Yuki

"Hey Aydan aren't you going to get anything?" Asked Konoki

"Nothing has really caught my eye…"

They all paid for their dresses and we left the store. It was getting late and the girls had to go home but I decided to look for a little longer. I went into the next shop which was called Verion and a tall woman approached me.

"Aydan is it? Here is your package!" She said handing me a large white box.

"B-But I didn't order anything!"

"Well someone did and it's in your name"

I thought Hiroto or Ryuuji must have bought me something so I thanked the lady before heading back home. When I got into my bedroom I opened the box and inside was a beautiful strapless dress which was black down to the waist and white the rest. A note was attached to the inside of the box.

_**Enjoy the dance~**_

_**Inazuma All Stars~**_

I hung the dress up on the front of my wardrobe before a bleeping sound came from my phone. I took it out to find a message from an unknown sender.

_**She didn't always live there.**_

What did that mean? I tried to send a message back but it had blocked me from sending a message to that number. I sat down in a huff and sighed.

"Aydan can we come in?" I heard Hiroto call from outside my room.

"Yea" I replied standing back up.

Hiroto came in followed by a woman with long blue hair with two white streaks.

"Aydan this is Reina, an old friend of mine. I asked her to come round a dress you up for the dance"

"Dad I'm sure I can dress myself" I said slightly irritated

"She will just be helping you with your hair and make-up, I know what your like" He said smirking.

He then left the room leaving Reina-sama to get me ready.

"Right then shall we get started!?" She said clapping her hands together.

/

Within the hour she had finished. I now hand some slight curls cascading down my hair, some mascara, eye shadow, lip gloss ect… And finally my dress.

"Done! Hiroto come take a look!" She called.

Hiroto walked in and smiled brightly "Aydan you look beautiful! Reina thanks for your help"

"No problem, I enjoy dressing people up!" She said.

The doorbell then rang and Ryuuji called me downstairs.

It was Kyousuke at the door wearing a black tuxedo and holding a pure white flower.

"A-Aydan y-you look stunning!" He said blushing

"Hehe thanks" I said as he passed me the flower and I placed it in my hair.

I waved goodbye to everyone and Kyousuke lead me to the car which his parents were inside.

"Ohh Aydan you look beautiful dear, Kyousuke is lucky to have such an amazing girl!" Said his mother.

"Thank you Mrs Tsurugi" I said smiling seeing that Kyousuke was blushing.

"It seems like just yesterday that Kyousuke was young I thought that girls were yucky" She carried on.

"M-Mum please s-stop!" Kyousuke said going red.

Luckily we were now at the school. Kyousuke helped me out of the car and we walked into the hall. There was a line to get in as people were getting their photos taken. When our time came Kyousuke put his arm around my waist and we both smiled.

For most of the night we danced and talked to other couples but for the last part of the dance we walked outside over to the soccer pitch to sit down. We sat on one of the benches, it was silent.

My phone then buzzed and I took it out, another message from the unknown sender.

_**You are ready.**_

"What does that mean?" Asked Kyousuke.

I was about to say something when a surge of pain rushed through my head making my close my eyes and curl up into a ball.

"A-Aydan! Are you ok?!" I could hear Kyousuke say but he began to fade…

When I opened my eyes I was in a place full of what seemed to be clouds and on the other side was a dark figure.

"You're the one sending me those messages aren't you?" I said

"Yes" It said. The voice was familiar but I couldn't quite pin it to a person.

"What do you mean "you are ready"?"

"You are ready to start your mission"

"Mission?"

"Yes, you were created to fufill a certain purpose. To create the ultimate team, one so strong that they can defeat anyone or anything and save worlds."

"W-Worlds? B-But how do I create the ultimate team?!"

"By searching. There a people just like you in this world, with extraordinary ability's and powers that will help you become the ultimate team. You must find them"

"How do I know when I have found the right person?"

"Here" It said and 10 belts just like mine appeared in front of me "Each belt has a different symbol, these symbols give clues to what kind of person you are looking for and when the person is ready to accept their position the belt will react"

I picked up the belts and look at the figure which had now disappeared. Another sharp pain rushed through my head and I fell over clenching my head. I opened my eyes and Kyousuke was their hugging me tightly.

"K-Kyousuke?"

"Aydan you're ok!" He said looking at me "What happened?!"

"I think… I think I've begun a new adventure…"

_And that is the story of how I began my adventure to create the ultimate team. Little did I know that this was only the beginning of an even bigger adventure!_

_**Thank you so much for reading until the end! Once again this is only the first of a long running story so if you enjoyed this then you should enjoy the future storys! Ok the next story will be "Neo Cure Origins: Harmonia's Story" so keep checking for that or follow me on Twitter for the latest updates (links are in my profile!). I have enjoyed every moment of writing this story and I'm really excited to write the next! Arigato and Happy New Year! xxx**_


End file.
